Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper" Cuando el destino los junta en una particular situación, Lydia y Stiles se preguntan por qué se sienten conectados con el otro. Stydia AU
1. Prólogo

—Stiles, ¿Estás bien?

Bien no era la palabra exacta para describir como me sentía. Ni siquiera estaba cerca. El mundo estaba dando vueltas y la angustia me comía lentamente por dentro. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable y eso no me dejaba concentrarme en la clase de química. Scott, que estaba a mi lado, me miraba preocupado.

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza, nada grave—Scott se preocupaba demasiado, era así con todos—Si te hace sentir más tranquilo iré a la enfermería.

Él respondió algo que no alcanzé a escuchar. Caminé lentamente hacia la salida del salón y pude deducir que el profesor me llamaba por mi apellido. No me detuve, no me interesaba. El pasillo estaba silencioso y ni el ruido de mis zapatos al caminar era perceptible. Al llegar a la puerta junto a la oficina del director me detuve. No era capaz de tomar la manilla y abrir la puerta. El dolor y los mareos aumentaban con el tiempo, y la verdad no tenía idea de donde venían. Tomé toda la fuerza necesaria y abrí la puerta. La enfermera me miró fíjamente como preguntando "¿Y a tí que te pasa?". No le dije nada, simplemente entré y me senté en una de las tres camillas del cuarto. Ella se paró y me preguntó que me ocurría. De mi boca salieron dos simples palabras: "Mi cabeza". El mundo estaba dando vueltas...

Pasaron varios minutos y ya había tragado mi aspirina. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja con ojos verdes desteñidos entró a la enfermería. Estaba respirando agitádamente y se tomaba el dedo meñique izquierdo con la otra mano.

—Es mi dedo, siento punzadas y...—no pude escuchar que seguía. A pesar de estar lejos del ruido de los salones, la cabeza aún me dolía y no era capaz de concentrarme del todo.

La enfermera la llevó cerca del botiquín y sacó algunas cosas que no reconocía. No tenía idea sobre enfermería y sus derivaciones y la verdad es que no me interesaba aprender. Cerré los ojos y noté como el dolor disminuía, ya era más fácil ver y escuchar. Al abrirlos pude presenciar a la chica sentada en una silla, con el dedo vendado y todavía un poco nerviosa. Al rato por fin la aspirina, al parecer, hizo efecto y me sentí como un humano normal otra vez. Como si estuvieramos sincronizados, la chica dejó de sollozar y pude deducir que el dedo ya no le dolía.

Me bajé de la camilla, le di una última mirada a la pelirroja y salí de la habitación.

Minutos después, la única cosa que pude recordar de la enfermería eran dos preciosos ojos verdes.


	2. Capítulo 1: Escaleras Abajo

Siempre habíamos sido Scott y yo. Nos llamaban el par de idiotas, el dúo no-dinámico, testículo derecho e izquierdo...en fin, los típicos perdedores de instituto. Cuando caminábamos por los pasillos nadie nos saludaba, ni siquiera nos miraban. En resumen, no eramos nadie. Hoy no era la excepción.

La escuela estaba vuelta loca con las celebraciones de Halloween. En la pared habían decoracines temáticas y afiches promocionando la fiesta de disfraces que realizaba la escuela. En mi casillero alguien había pegado la ilustración de un fantasma y en el de Scott, que estaba a la derecha, una pequeña calabaza. Mi mejor amigo pasó de ella y abrió su casillero normalmente. En cambio yo, tiré de dibujo y lo partí en dos.

—Ese fantasma no te hizo nada malo —me dijo Scott mientras ordenaba sus libros y retiraba otros.

—Odio esas fiestas, tú igual lo haces.

Scott me hizo un gesto y siguió ordenando. Como si tuviera tantas cosas en ese casillero. Luego de unos minutos se dió la vuelta como para decirme algo y se quedó congelado. Fruncí el ceño y me di vuelta también. Golpeé a Scott por ser tan idiota.

—No puedes quedarte congelado cada vez que aparece, McCall —Scott estaba mirando a Allison Argent, una chica que nunca había cruzado una palabra con él, pero mi amigo era tan imbecil que estaba loco por ella. Traté de convencerlo de que nunca habría nada entre ellos, ya que el día en la ella llegó a la escuela Scott había sido mordido y descubrimos que la chica provenía de una familia de cazadores. Pero unos meses más tarde la pequeña Argent andaba besándose con un beta de la reconocida manada Hale, Isaac Lahey. Scott ya tenía celos del rubio antes, pues el tenía una manada. Cuando Scott fue mordido, inicié una investigación para descubrir quien diablos era su alfa. Nunca lo encontramos y mi mejor amigo se tuvo que conformar con la vida de Omega. Así que prácticamente nadie en Beacon Hills sabía que Scott era un hombre lobo. Solo yo, pero ni siquiera contaba en esta ciudad.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser un horrendo amigo al menos por un segundo? —me dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme. La diversión de McCall se acabó al instante: Isaac ingresó al instituto y besó a Allison en la mejilla. No pude evitar reirme.

—Dios, ahora entiendo por qué los odias tanto juntos —le dije tocándole el hombro.

—No los odio —repuso—No porque yo no sea del todo feliz significa que ellos no puedan serlo.

—No porque tú seas mentiroso significa que yo tenga que serlo —dije después de rodar los ojos muy exageradamente—Me hacen querer vomitar.

—Tú sabes muy bien quien me hace vomitar —Scott levantó las cejas y se dió vuelta hacia su casillero. Por detrás sentí unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban. Me giré y me encontré con los ojos de Malia, una de las pocas criaturas sobrenaturales que no era parte de la Manada Hale o asociada a ella.

—Hola, chica coyote —le susurré mientras ella me sonreía. Encontramos a Malia a finales del año pasado, sola y desorientada en los bosques de Beacon Hills. Desapareció cuando tenía solo siete años y nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola. Nadie, eso obviamente no incluye ni a Scott ni a mí. Malia era una mujer coyote, el llamado lobo del desierto. Como Scott, Malia no tenía idea de quien era su alfa, o si su condición era hereditaria. Al principio pensé que ambos se unirían en un club de "criatiras desesperadas sin manada", pero no, ellos no se caen. El que terminó acercándose a ella fuí yo y a mediados del verano empezamos a salir.

—Uhm...Malia —Scott saludó a Malia de mala gana.

—Scott —ella le respondió con el mismo ánimo.

—Me encantan, simplemente amo su amistad chicos —respondí mientras Malia se ponía a mi lado y Scott cerraba su casillero, dejando a la vista de la chica la pequeña ilustración de la calabaza.

—¡Se acerca Halloween! —exclamó Malia —Hay que comprar dulces y buscar disfraces y...

—Odiamos Halloween —interrumpimos Scott y yo a la vez. Malia era muy adorable en su forma humana y se emocionaba por casi todo.

Ésta se quedó mirando el piso por nuestras reacciones y yo me apresuré para arreglar la situación.

—Oye, tranquila, podemos celebrar Navidad en Diciembre si quieres —le mencioné mientras le levantaba la barbilla y ella se resistía.

—Muy chistoso, Stiles —dijo mientras intentaba no reirse —Muy divertido.

Scott estaba apoyado en su casillero frunciendo el ceño.

—Chicos, deberían... —comenzó Scott, pero de un momento a otro se quedó callado.

—¿Scott? —solté —¿Scott? ¿Acaso necesitas tu inhalador?

—No es tiempo para bromas imbecil —me dijo algo nervioso. Desde que fué mordido él ya no necesita su inhalador para nada, el asma había desaparecido completamente.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Scott? —le gritó Malia.

—¡Es Allison, Allison Argent! —dijo Scott como una bala, mientras respiraba agitádamente—Se dirige hacia acá.

Miré de reojo y si, Allison Argent dejaba atrás a un par de chicos y venía hacia nosotros. Pero, ¿Para qué y por qué? Nosotros no eramos nada en esta escuela, no eramos nada en su vida, no teníamos nada que ver.

No entendía nada y estaba cien por ciento seguro que mis acompañantes tampoco lo hacian.

—Scott, respira, calmado. Argent no es un ser maravilloso ni anormal, solo una humana cualquiera —le susurré rápidamente. Miré hacia atrás y Malia había desaparecido.

Scott abrió su casillero y fingió que ordenaba sus libros, los cuales ya estaban todos perfectamente organizados.

—Hola, Scott. Estamos juntos en literatura. Soy Allison —dijo la chica con un tono normal. Tenía que salvar a mi mejor amigo de esta.

—¡Hey! Seguramente no me conoces, pero soy Stiles. Un gusto —le dije a Allison mientras saludaba con la mano.

—Tú no me interesas —respondió fríamente. Al parecer la jóven cazadora tenía un mal día. Hice una mueca y le grité a Scott.

—Es para ti —Scott seguía enfocado en su casillero. Creo que estaba sudando. Adorable.

—Ah...¿Hola? —dijo Scott como si no tuviera idea de quien es Allison Argent.

—¿Podemos hablar de algo, en privado?

¿Qué quería Allison de Scott?

—Claro, si, seguro.

Ambos me quedaron mirando fijamente.

—Ah...cierto, supongo que me tengo que ir —dije lentamente. La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad por la posible conversación entre Scott y Allison, pero se notaba que ella no quería mi presencia.

—Mejor acompáñanos, podrías ser de ayuda —dijo ella con la misma frialdad de siempre.

—¿Stiles, de ayuda? —dijo Scott—Buen chiste.

Golpeé a Scott en la pierna.

—No tengo tiempo para sus peleas estúpidas —Allison había cruzado los brazos en forma de negación —Vamos.

Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Scott y yo la seguimos mientras nos susurrabamos posibles temas de conversación y nos reíamos. Nuestra amistad se resumía a eso: reírnos y golpearnos. Éramos como hermanos.

Allison caminaba como si dominara el mundo. Llegamos al final del pasillo y ella empujó con el hombro una puerta de la que todos pasábamos.

—¿Y esa puerta de donde salió? —susurré mientras ingresabamos a la oscura habitación. Scott rodó los ojos, cosa que le resultaba muy mal y Allison seguía caminando.

—Oye...espera un segundo, ¿Donde mierda estás? —grité esperando la respuesta de la chica. Misteriosamente, se escuchó un eco.

—Da un paso al frente —respondió ella, un poco alejada.

Moví mi pie hacia adelante y sentí un suave golpe al pisar un escalón. Era una escalera.

—¿Cómo es que nadie había descubierto esto antes? —preguntó Scott mientras bajaba al lado izquierdo de Allison. Se veía más relajado pero su tono de voz no era totalmente normal.

—Ni que fueramos a un lugar totalmente secreto. Sólo es el sótano de la escuela, todos saben que existe.

Scott me miró. Llevamos alrededor de dos años en este instituto y no teniamos idea de que la escuela tenía un jodido sótano.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos encontramos con un angosto pasillo aparentemente abandonado. En él habían alrededor de tres puertas en cada lado. Allison se dirigió a la primera al costado derecho.

—Oye, espera un segundo —dije justo antes de que abriera la puerta —Te acabamos de conocer. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que...?

—Stiles, podrías parar de ser un completo idiota por un segundo.

Allison rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta igualmente.

—Será mejor que confien en mí —añadió ella—No querrás que todos se enteren que eres un desorientado omega.

A Scott casi se le calleron los ojos. Me reí de su expresión y entré al cuarto.

En el fondo se encontraban varias cajas apiladas dejando espacio libre para una mesa central con algunos cuadernos y una computadora. A mi derecha se encontraba una pizarra con varias tizas de colores. Una chica estaba frente a ella hablando por celular y riéndose en voz baja. Cuando se dió cuenta de nuestra presencia se giró completamente y cortó la llamada.

Cuando me fijé en sus ojos, me di cuenta que eran los que siempre veía en mis sueños.


	3. Capítulo 2: Pelirroja

Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre mis sueños, ni siquiera a Scott, ni siquiera a mi padre.

Todas las noches me iba a dormir, y al momento de cerrar los ojos, los suyos se abrian. Lo curioso era que no podía ver ninguna otra parte de su cara, solos sus hermosos y perfectos ojos.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

La estuve mirando por mucho rato en el sótano, y ella solo se limitó a verme una vez.

Para ella yo no era nada.

Para mí, ella era todas mis noches.

-Stiles, hermano -Scott me sacó de mis pensamientos-. Allison acaba de preguntar si podíamos empezar a charlar.

-Claro que si. Lo siento, estaba distraído.

Allison me miró fríamente, esa chica apenas me conocía y ya me odiaba. La pelirroja estaba tan distraída como yo, solo que ella miraba su teléfono celular.

-¡Lydia! -Allison le gritó-. Deja de coquetear con ese policía y presta atención.

La chica, aparéntemente llamada Lydia, se sonrojó como un reluciente tomate y soltó su teléfono. Yo la seguía mirando, todavía curioso por sus ojos.

-Okay, ahora que todos estamos prestando atención -Allison me fulminó con la mirada -, podemos empezar. Scott, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero necesitamos que confies en nosotros en estos momentos.

-Me siento como un florero aquí -dije jugando con el botón de mi camisa.

- Voy a ir directo al grano -continuó Allison ignorándome -. Han estado ocurriendo misteriosos asesinatos en Beacon Hills.

-Creí que nos iban a pedir los apuntes de alguna clase o algo así -susurró Scott.

-Estos crímenes han estado siendo cometidos cada miércoles, y se han atado a 10 personas hasta la fecha, dos por cada día.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros? -pregunté.

-Déjame terminar. Los cadáveres fueron examinados y se encontraron heridas causadas por los colmillos de un hombre lobo. Mordeduras, para ser más exactos. Lo que no entendemos, es por qué alguien convertiría a la víctima en un licántropo si después la va a asesinar de todas formas. No tiene lógica.

Scott estaba bastante concentrado en las fotos de los cadáveres que se encontraban en la mesa. Lydia estaba jugando con un hilo de su sueter. Parte de mi quería preguntar por qué sus ojos me perseguían, pero obviamente me contuve.

-Seguramente fueron distintas personas -solté.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado pensando, y con la ayuda de los instintos de Lydia, cada vez tenemos más pistas.

¿Instintos?

-Espera, ¿Eres una psíquica? -le pregunté a la pelirroja.

-Curiosamente, todos preguntan lo mismo -respondió esta, mirándome fijamente -. Pero no, soy una Banshee.

-Una inquietante mujer sobrenatural que profetiza la muerte -la verdad es que se me salio, estaba citando un viejo libro de mitología que leí en Internet-. No sabía que existían.

Lydia me sonrió.

-Tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, que esperabas.

Allison estaba impaciente, esperando que terminaramos para que ella pudiera seguir.

-Una pregunta -soltó Scott-. ¿Están ustedes solas investigando todo esto?

-Claro que no, solo que al resto de la manada y a los cazadores no les interesa mucho. Mi novio, Isaac, nos está ayudando bastante aquí abajo.

Scott se limitó a mirar el piso. Debe ser bastante difícil para él todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-Entonces...quieres la ayuda de un omega principiante y un humano para este caso -le dije.

-Son los únicos recursos que me quedan. Todas las demás criaturas son parte de la manada Hale, y ellos ya estan bastante ocupados. Oh, y a la familia de mis padres y sus aliados no les interesa mucho.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo era un hombre lobo? -preguntó Scott algo preocupado.

Allison le respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Soy una cazadora, no se me escapa nada.

Mi mejor amigo la miró con admiración. Lydia volvió a tomar su teléfono y a sonreír como si estuviera drogada.

Me sentí perdido en esa escena, y como a Allison no le agradaba me decidí a hablar con la pelirroja.

-Hola, uhm, así que te gusta un oficial de policía.

Mi di un golpe en la frente por decir en voz alta esa estupidez de proporciones infinitas.

Esperaba un golpe, pero no, ella solo sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando que tu amigo está colado por Allison? -me preguntó en voz baja Lydia.

-¡Cómo lo sabes! -grité. Scott y Allison me miraron. Lydia les hizo un un gesto como diciendo "Aquí no pasa nada".

Se voltearon y siguieron hablando de quien sabe qué. Miré a la pelirroja, esperando una respuesta.

-No escuché tu nombre -preguntó ella, cambiando completamente el tema.

-Stiles -tartamudeé sin saber la razón -. Stiles Stilinski.

Estaba bastante nervioso. Era extraño, la verdad, porque me había acercado a ella muy fácilmente y hablamos con bastante naturalidad. Pero ahora que la chica me preguntaba mi nombre, empezaba a sudar.

¿Lógica? Aparéntemente no la hay.

-Nunca había escuchado sobre ti, ¿Acaso eres nuevo?

¿Esto era en serio?

-No, asisto aquí desde primero de secundaria.

Ella asintió y se quedó un rato mirándome. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos, todavía nervioso.

-Bueno, no te quito más tiempo de coqueteo -le dije sin mirarla a los ojos-. Suerte con ese policia, pelirroja.

-Tengo un nombre, ¿Sabías?

-Lo sé -respondí mientras me alejaba-. Adiós.

Le hice una seña a Scott para que fueramos a clase, pero estaba muy entretenido hablando con Allison. Sonreí y lo espere.

Por buena suerte mía, no tardo nada y salimos al viejo pasillo del sótano.

-¿Qué tienen de especial los policías? -le pregunté a Scott mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-No olvides que tienes una novia Stiles -me respondió mi mejor amigo mientras se adelantaba. Me quedé quieto en un escalón, sin habla.

¿Qué estaba insinuando Scott? Yo quería a Malia, por algo estaba con ella. No era una pregunta en plan de celos, ¿Cierto?

No, claro que no, era imposible. La acababa de conocer, aunque ya conocía sus ojos antes, pero ella todavía era prácticamente una desconocida para mí. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Sería una locura.

Corrí por las escaleras y me fui a mi primera clase.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal si empezamos con fracciones? - pregunté. Estudiar con Malia no era nada sencillo, menos si eran matemáticas. Siempre estaba muy distraida, y le costaba mucho entender.<p>

-Odio matemáticas.

-Eso ya lo sé -dije sonriéndole.

Ella abrió su libro y me encontré con todas las páginas destacadas con un fuerte color rojo.

-¿Qué significa el rojo? -pregunté.

-Que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que ahí dice. El amarillo es cuando estoy en ello y el verde, cuando lo entiendo. Si te das cuenta, no hay nada verde.

La miré. Malia siempre me mataba con su ternura. Muy diferente era cuando estaba en su forma de coyote, parecía una persona totalmente distinta.

Ella también me miró, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos estábamos besando. Sus besos eran cálidos y sin razón alguna me recordaban al bosque.

-Eres una distracción, Stiles -dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres que vaya por una pizza para cenar?

-¿Acaso me lees el pensamiento? -Malia se levantó de la cama y se sentó en mi escritorio -. Vé, yo trataré de estudiar algo.

Tomé mi billetera y partí hacía la pizzeria más cercana, que estaba a unas diez calles de mi casa. Muy cercana.

La música estaba a todo volumen, cosa rara en mí. Yo era de esas personas que no se llevaban bien con la música, ya que me recordaba muchas cosas. Y también era de esas personas a las que no les gustaba recordar.

El viaje se me hizo bastante largo, pero finalmente llegué. Al bajarme de mi Jeep me di cuenta de que había conducido hasta la Reserva Natural de Beacon Hills, o como todos le llamaban, el bosque.

"Esto no es una pizzeria" me susurré.

Me encontraba en un punto que desconocía, y me sentí perdido en la oscuridad. Lo que toda persona con cerebro habría hecho era girarse y volver a su auto. Pero según el entrenador Finstock yo no usaba mi precioso cerebro, así que seguí avanzando entre los árboles y haciendo ruido con las hojas.

Después de caminar un rato por fin apliqué la lógica a la situación y me dirigí hacia mi Jeep. La escena me recordaba al día en que Scott fue mordido. Yo estaba con él, buscando el cadaver de una chica, que después descubrimos que era la hermana del alfa de la manada Hale. Scott había perdido su inhalador y se fué a buscarlo. Un asmático sin inhalador, indefenso y en medio de la noche. Perfecta presa para un hombre lobo. A la mañana siguiente yo estaba estupefacto.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, apenas noté como una chica caminaba de espaldas hasta que chocó conmigo.

-¿Pelirroja?


	4. Capítulo 3: Fantasmas

Los ojos de Lydia algún día me iban a dejar loco. Era una de las noches más oscuras que había presenciado en toda mi vida, pero su color verde se notaba perfectamente. Y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado. Esta chica era la perfección.

¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta?

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —me preguntó ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Yo podría preguntarte perfectamente lo mismo —le respondí.

—¡Yo te pregunté primero!

—Esta bien, pelirroja. Simplemente me subí a mi auto y sin razón alguna conduje hasta aquí.

Lydia estaba preocupada. Lo notaba en su cara, en la forma en que su frente levemente se arrugaba y se mordía el labio rápidamente. Me hubiera gustado saber la forma de calmarla.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que me ocurrió —me dijo, tímida.

Me quede atónito. No tenía idea que responder.

—¿Stiles? —me susurró Lydia un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —respondí normalmente.

—Lo siento, es que no respondiste y no sé, me preocupé.

Sonreí. Ella se quedó mirando el piso. Parte de mí quería decirle que levantara la cabeza, que deseaba ver sus ojos.

¿No lo dije en voz alta, cierto?

—Es tarde, tengo que irme. Mañana podemos resolver, bueno, esta situación. El por qué...por qué razón llegamos aquí. O si solo fue coincidencia. No lo sé...creo que es mejor que me calle —dijo como una bala. Yo por mi parte, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara

—Seguro, nos vemos mañana pelirroja.

Ella se dió la vuelta y se fue solitaria por el bosque. Me quedé un rato viendo como se marchaba y luego me dirigí a mi coche. Al entrar noté como el olor de las hojas de los árboles había entrado para quedarse por un largo rato. Toqué mi bolsillo en busca de mis llaves, las cuales no encontré.

Mierda.

¿Acaso todo esto, estos últimos minutos, eran una versión mal filmada de cómo había sido mordido Scott? Exceptuando la parte de Lydia, esa parte no había estado del todo mal. Pero no me sorprendería si mañana me miraba al espejo y me encontraba con unos ojos totalmente amarillos.

Empecé a buscar las dichas llaves, con ayuda de la luz de mi celular.

¿Alguna señal? No, ninguna.

Estaba frustrado. Primero, una cazadora me odia sin razón. Ahora esto.

¿Acaso el mundo puede estar de mi lado por segundo?

Me apoyé en mi Jeep y seguí maldiciendo a las llaves, a la pizzeria e incluso a las hojas que se encontraban a mis pies. Si, así de patético era. De un momento a otro, escuché un grito. Era a la vez un aullido de lobo y gritos de auxilio de un niño abandonado.

"Lydia" me dijieron mis instintos.

¿Desde cuando tengo instintos?

Corrí tratando de no chocar con un árbol, ya que mi torpeza siempre estaba presente. Cuando la encontré, estaba arrodillada en el piso y sus rodillas estaban rojas.

—Oye, oye —le susurré mientras sentaba a su lado —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella tenía la mirada fija en el piso mientras sus labios articulaban palabras que yo no podía entender.

—¿Pelirroja?

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? —respondió ella con un hilo de voz, todavía con la mirada fijada en el suelo.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Tengo que hablar, Stiles. Se supone que las muertes eran todos los miércoles...creo que ya han roto el patrón.

Entendí al instante. Lo que había escuchado antes era el arma más poderosa de las banshees: el grito.

—¿Sabés donde se encuentra el cadáver? —le dije despacio y con cuidado.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Mira —se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano hacia nuestra derecha —. Ven, Stiles.

Caminé hacia donde estaba ella. Había visto demasiadas películas como para tener una idea de cómo es un cadáver. Mi concepto estaba completamente erróneo.

Al dar la vuelta por el árbol, los encontré. Dos cuerpos, una chica y un chico, estaban atados al árbol desde su cuello con una fina cuerda roja. Tenían heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo, pero la que se encontraba en la garganta era la peor de todas.

—Si, todos tienen exactamente las mismas heridas —mencionó Lydia, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Le levantó la camiseta al chico y dejó al descubierto más lesiones. Con su dedo indicó la más grande y profunda, que se encontraba en su abdomen —. ¿Ves? Hace poco, ambos fueron mordidos, con el fin de convertirse en licántropos.

Asentí y me acerqué cada vez más a los cadáveres. Todo esto se estaba volviendo bastante loco. Nunca pensé que ser el mejor amigo de un hombre lobo me traería tantas consecuencias. Y con consecuencias me refiero a tener que examinar cuerpos con feas heridas, encontrarse con pelirrojas en medio del bosque y que su mejor amiga, que aparte es cazadora, te odie.

—Tenemos que llamar a Allison —le dije, cómo si fuera lo más obvio.

—Si pudiera, ¿No crees que lo hubiera hecho? —me respondió un poco alterada —. Mi teléfono no tiene señal.

—Intenta con el mio —saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y se le entregué. Lydia lo tomó con cuidado y marcó el número.

—Allison, soy Lydia. Sí, sí. Estoy en el bosque con el idiota de Stiles...

—¡Cómo que idiota! —le grité.

—¡Shh! —Lydia me hizo callar con un dedo en sus labios —. En resumen, encontramos dos cuerpos más. No lo sé Allison, necesito que vengas. ¡No me importa! Entonces trae a Isaac contigo. Si, okay, te veo aquí.

La miré. Ella me miró. No sabiamos que decir o hacer. Era como su nuestros ojos estuvieran teniendo una animada conversación.

Toda la escena se interrumpió cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar en las manos de Lydia. Ella se sobresaltó y me entregó el aparato.

—Holaa... —dije, contestando el teléfono. Era Malia. Tenía que inventar una excusa, y rápido —. Sí, no te preocupes. La pizzeria estaba cerrada y pues...tuve que buscar otra y este...bueno, está bastante llena...y eso. Pronto estaré allá. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me tomé la cabeza con las manos. No me gustaba mentir, pero no quería involucrar a Malia en esto.

Lydia me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que...una pizzeria.

—Silencio pelirroja, como si tu no le mintieras aunque sea un poquito a tu novio policía.

—¡No es mi novio! —me respondió. Ella seguía alterada, lo notaba —. Es mi amigo, el primero desde...que Jackson se marchó.

Me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado. Lydia parecía haber recordado a alguien, alguien especial. Tal vez a ella tampoco le gustaba recordar.

—Lo siento...lo siento —me apresuré en decir —. A mi tampoco me gusta recordar. Menos a personas que eran especiales.

—Está bien...tu no sabías, no tienes que disculparte.

Asentí y miré el piso.

—Yo igual soy tu amigo —dije algo tímido.

—Te conocí hoy, idiota —me respondió. Levanté la cabeza y esperé verla a ella confundida pero no, se estaba riendo.

Me reí con ella, y me di cuenta que los ojos no eran la única cosa bonita que Lydia tenía.

—Okey, si eres mi amigo... —dijo, acercándose a mi —, ¿Me dirías el nombre de tu novia?

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —dije, sonriéndole.

—No lo sé. Es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?

—Está bien, está bien —respondí, divertido —. Su nombre es Malia, Malia Tate.

Lydia sonrió de lado y me miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás enamorado de un coyote?

—¿Cómo sabes todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad? —le dije con los ojos entrecerrados —Además, no estoy enamorado de ella. Solo estamos saliendo y ya.

Me sentí extraño al decir eso. Sentí que mi subconsciente quería hacerme saber de que Malia era solo una novia más, no el amor de mi vida. Cómo si tratara de transmitirme que mi corazón estaba reservado para alguien más.

Lydia iba a responder algo, pero fué interrumpida por el ruido de pisadas que se acercaban a nosotros. Seguramente Allison y Isaac habían llegado.

Me dí cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando unas garras amenazan mi cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>*0* Chan Chan<strong>

**Espero que les este gustando la historia.**

**Si la respuesta es un hermoso y entusiasta "Si!", entonces me gustaría que dejaras un review para alegrarme el día.**

**Manténganse**** Vivos.**

**Moii**


	5. Capítulo 4: Lágrimas y Mentiras

El frío de aquellas manos subió por mi cuello. Traté de girarme para verle la cara, pero sujeto desconocido me lo impidió presionando con fuerza sus garras frente a mi garganta. Lydia tenía una mirada llena de rabia, y me dió la impresión de que sus ojos cambiaron de color.

—Nop, siguen siendo hermosamente verdes —dije en voz baja sin darme cuenta. Lydia pareció no darse cuenta, cosa que me libró de una terrible vergüenza.

—Quédate quieto, idiota —me dijo mi atacante con una voz ronca.

La pelirroja estaba hecha una furia, se mordía el labio con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No le hables así —esperen un minuto,¿Lydia me había defendido? —. No te atrevas a ni siquiera acercarte a mis amigos. ¿Qué quieres?

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder soltarme, pero si me movía aquel tipo me rebanaba el cuello.

—Lydia, Lydia. Mi banshee. ¿Cómo has estado? —Lydia no respondió, simplemente se lamió los labios —. Bueno, seré directo. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Ni en mi peor pesadilla te ayudaría.

Señor Desconocido presionó sus garras en mi cuello haciéndome gemir de dolor. Lydia miró horrorizada mientras se tocaba la garganta y sollozaba lentamente, tal como si las garras estuvieran enterradas en su piel.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo? —pregunté como pude.

—A ella —respondió, riéndose —, nada.

Lydia se paró firmemente, se acercó y le tomó con fuerza la mano a mi atacante.

—Te ayudaré, te ayudaré, solo detente Peter.

El tal "Peter" me soltó, dejando un feo rastro de sangre en mi garganta. Lydia cerró los ojos por un momento y sufrió conmigo. Esa noche, pareciera que ambos estábamos conectados.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi, Lydia. Por todo lo que te he ayudado. Por todo lo que te he dado, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¡Nunca te pedí nada de esto! —gritó Lydia — No formaba parte de mis planes. Yo era feliz Peter, pero esa felicidad tu me la arrebataste.

Peter sonrió irónicamente. Traté de levantarme del piso pero él me empujó, dejándome en el mismo lugar. Estaba debilitado, pero no del todo contraido.

—¡Déjalo! —le dijo la pelirroja a Peter.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió levantando las manos en forma de inocencia —.Tienes razón. No puedo acabar con él, necesito a tu novio de testigo.

—No es mi novio —le dijo Lydia, dura como una piedra.

—Tal vez si lo soy —respondí.

—¡No estás ayudando!

Peter rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Bueno, querida pelirroja. Vayamos al punto. Mi muchas veces mencionada hermana, Talia, me arrebató unos recuerdos que, al parecer, eran bastante importantes para mí. Necesito que los recuperes.

—¿Y cómo se supone que los debo recuperar si, después de que me mordiste, desapareciste y nunca volviste hasta dos meses atrás y ni siquiera te dignaste a enseñarme como controlar mis bizarros poderes?

Estaba tratando de analizar la situación. Si había entendido bien, Peter había mordido a Lydia, osea que era su alfa. Pero como ella no era parte de la familia de los lobos, ambos no tenian al parecer ninguna conexión. De un momento a otro me acordé de Scott, de lo dolido que siempre se sentía al ver a la Manada Hale en el bosque. Si supiera que no todos los alfas son así de maravillosos...

—No te apresures, Lydia. Tengo las garras de mi hermana —Peter abrió un pequeño frasco cilíndrico y extrajo alrededor de 5 garras. Lydia se acercó con cuidado y las tomó en sus manos —. ¿Sientes algo?

—No.

Peter se tomó la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a caminar a lo largo del bosque. Lucía bastante nervioso, y al parecer no era del tipo de hombres que tienen paciencia.

—Lo estoy intentando,¿vale? —dijo Lydia.

—¡Pues inténtalo mejor! —le gritó Peter en forma de respuesta.

—¡Para de presionarla! —exclamé. Peter se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara y me pegó un puñetazo que impactó en el costado derecho de mi rostro y me hizo sangrar el labio. Traté de limpiarme, hasta que Lydia corrió hacia mí tirando las garras de una forma que quedaron incrustadas en el árbol que estaba detrás. Ella se quedó inmóvil, con su mirada fija en dichas garras. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando la encontré hace unos minutos atrás, arrodillada en el piso y con dos cadáveres.

—¿Pelirroja? —pregunté cuidadosamente, como pude —. ¿Estás sintiendo algo?

—¿Pudiste obtener algo? —preguntó Peter. Lo fulminé con la mirada. No me gustaba la forma en que trataba a Lydia, como si fuera un objeto que debía ser manipulado para su beneficio. Ella era mucho más que eso.

Hablaba de Lydia como si la conociera de toda la vida, cuando nuestro primer encuentro fue hoy. Bueno, yo ya tenía citas con sus ojos desde hace un buen rato, pero a ella como persona la había conocido hoy.

—Puedo sentir...familia.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes un hijo, Peter.

Necesitaba con urgencias un vaso de agua. Primero, descubrí a este tipo llamado Peter que es el causante de que Lydia sea una Banshee. Por otra parte, trata a la pelirroja como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Y ahora ese horrible ser humano tiene descendencia. Vaya día.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos.

Su expresión me recordó a Derek Hale, el Alfa de la Manada con el mismo nombre. No lo conocía personalmente, pero lo había visto en el bosque muchas veces. Incluso antes de que el incencio que mató a la mayoría de su familia destruyera por completo su casa.

Peter, Peter, Peter...

—Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Tú eres Peter Hale, no? —solté, con un tono no demasiado agradable —. ¿No estabas muerto?

—Lo estaba, muchacho. Pero gracias a el hermoso poder de Lydia, estoy aquí hablando con ustedes. Muy inteligente de tu parte. Ahora guarda silencio.

—¿Sabe tu sobrino que estás vivo? —le pregunté, ignorándole.

Lydia cerró los ojos y evitó que Peter se acercara a mí.

—Peter, ya te dije todo lo que se. Ahora déjanos tranquilos.

—¿No pudiste oir nada más?

—No —Lydia me tomó las manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Su tacto estaba frío, pero me reconfortaba de una manera increible. Ella me limpió la sangre de mi labio delicadamente y, sin darse cuenta, no soltó mi mano.

—¡Mientes! Escuchaste más cosas, un nombre tal vez sería de ayuda.

—Lydia, nos vamos. Ahora —le dije mientras la arrastraba hasta mi Jeep.

—¡Lydia! ¡Lydia! —gritaba Peter a lo lejos. La pelirroja se giró unas cuantas veces, pero no se detuvo. Yo tampoco la dejé.

Al llegar a mi Jeep nos sentamos en el capó. Permanecimos en silencio para relajarnos un poco. Después de una rato me giré para ver a Lydia y noté que en sus ojos tenia muchas lágrimas acumuladas.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—No —respondió sencillamente —. No lo estoy. Desde que Peter me mordió me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo. Cuando la casa de los Hale se quemó y el estaba supuestamente muerto, creí que la pesadilla por fin había concluido. Pero no: me presionó para revivirlo. ¿Cómo lo hice? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Y no quiero recordarlo. Simplemente me utiliza, cuando tiene una necesidad corre a buscar a Lydia Martin esperando que le salve el día.

—¿Allison sabe sobre esto?

—No quiero involucrar a nadie. Solo estoy tratando de proteger a mis amigos.

—Pelirroja, tal vez si les cuentas ellos podrán ayudarte. Si le cuentas a su sobrino... —me detuve al ver como las lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos. No pude seguir hablando. Lydia me había dejado claro que no quería que nadie más se enterara de esto, así que tendré que respetar su decisión —. ¿Tú... necesitas un abrazo?

—Creo que la magia de los abrazos es que no debes pedirlos ni ofrecerlos. Simplemente hacerlos.

Estiré mis brazos y la rodeé con ellos. Lydia apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se rió. Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

—Estarás bien, pelirroja.

—Gracias idiota. Para haberte conocido hoy, eres un buen amigo.

—Siento...como si nos conocieramos desde hace mucho tiempo —le dije, separándome.

—Eso es extraño... —Lydia tenía una radiante sonrisa, hasta que desapareció junto a su voz. Se tapó la boca con su mano y luego levantó su vista para que quedara fija en mis ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Stiles...creo que se el nombre de la hija de Peter.

—¿Así que es mujer?

Lydia asintió.

—Si, y su nombre es Malia. Malia Tate.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les esté gustando!<strong>

**Moii**


	6. Chapter 5: Sándwich

No había pegado ojo en toda noche.

Malia estaba a mi lado soñando con quien sabe qué. Miré por un largo rato sus largas pestañas, que ahora me recuerdan tanto a las de Peter. No me cabía en la cabeza de que ese monstruo era su padre.

Lo único que sabía con claridad era mi decisión: no la involucraría en esto.

Apreciaba a Malia, le tenía cariño. No podía hacerla sufrir de esa manera. No era capaz de sacarla de su complicado mundo e introducirla en otro, donde los demonios reinaban y las lágrimas caían. Ningun ser con vida merecía eso.

Traté de relajarme

Cerré los ojos.

Sonreí.

Los ojos de Lydia se habían abierto.

* * *

><p>Cada vez sentía que las escaleras eran más largas.<p>

La sala estaba oscura y desde lejos podía escuchar la voz de Allison, que seguro estaba enojada por la más mínima razón. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y noté que el suelo estaba más sucio que de costumbre. Abrí la puerta delicadamente y sonreí.

—Pelirroja. Hola —saludé y ella me sonrió. Acto seguido miro el piso sin borrar aquella expresión. Giré y me encontré con Allison y Scott frunciendo el ceño —. Allison, Scott.

Scott saludó con la mano y Allison simplemente me ignoró.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó ella.

La miré fijamente notando que llevaba otro corte de pelo. Su castaña cabellera se encontraba mucho más lisa, con una pequeña ondulación en las puntas. La preferí así, no con su infantil peinado anterior.

—Tenía que darle una puta excusa a Malia —le respondí—. No fue nada fácil.

—No es mi problema.

—¿Por qué de tan mal humor, princesa, acaso hay problemas en el paraíso? —mencioné, refiriéndome a su novio Isaac.

—No es de tu incumbencia —exclamó fríamente después de rodar los ojos.

—Pueden parar, por el amor de Dios —Scott, como siempre, tan pacifista.

Lo miré, tratando de parecer confundido, sin muchos resultados. Me senté en una silla que estaba varada medio de la sala. Permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Lydia habló con una voz serena y tímida, algo que no encajaba con su personalidad. La miré y sonreí. Su voz me cambiaba el día de una manera drástica. Algo dentro de mí me decía "Apenas la conoces, Stiles. Tienes una novia, Stiles", pero sentía algo demasiado profundo hacía esa chica. No era amor, no, era algo. Algo sin nombre, algo que ni un diccionario podía definir. Si le contaba esto a Scott, a mi padre o a algún desconocido en la calle me mirarían como un loco. Pero había algo. Tenía que empeñarme en descubrirlo.

Genial, pensé, ya tenía otra investigación para mi tablero.

—¿Qué opinas, Stiles? —preguntó Scott, apartándome de mis pensamientos.

—Mmm... —traté de lucir pensativo, pero finalmente me rendí—...¿Qué?

Allison se quería dar en la cabeza con un ladrillo. Desde que la conocí, empecé a creer en el odio a primera vista.

Me giré para ver a Lydia. Una parte de mí estaba decepcionada, ya que ella estaba sonriendo...pero hacia su celular.

—Allison acaba de plantear que deberíamos ir esta noche al bosque, ya sabes, para examinar nuevamente los cadáveres. Ah, y puede que exista la posibilidad de que Lydia encuentre otros nuevos.

—Es bastante espeluznante ser un GPS de cuerpos muertos —dijo ella mientras tecleaba en su celular rápidamente.

—Pelirroja, suelta ese maldito teléfono e interactua con las personas que están a tu alrededor —ese comentario fué bastante hipócrita de mi parte; el chico que pasaba más horas frente una computadora que durmiendo.

—¿Desde cuando te importa mi interacción con las personas? —repuso, pero igualmente se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

En cualquier momento la sala iba a arder como cualquier incendio por nuestra alteración y mal caracter. Todos estabamos demasiado tensos por lo ocurrido ayer por la noche, excepto Scott, que puede sacar una sonrisa incluso en el apocalipsis.

_—Si, y su nombre es Malia. Malia Tate._

_Pude notar como la sonrisa de mi cara se desvanecía lentamente. Lydia tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpabilidad, cuando nada de esto se debía a ella. Traté de calmarla apoyando mi mano en su hombro, pero no dió resultados. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus pálidas mejillas y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre._

_—Peter no se tiene que enterar de esto, Pelirroja —murmuré._

_—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió—. ¿Estás bien?_

_—Eso creo._

_Sonreí para romper la frialdad que tenía aquel ambiente. Estaba apunto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando siento que unas manos me cruzan la espalda._

_—¡Stiles!_

_La voz de Scott me vibró en el oído y yo me sobresalté. Lydia se rió, seguramente por mi expresión. Apreté los dientes._

_—Eres un maldito idiota, McCall. Mi Jeep pudo salir herido._

_—Siempre tan protector con su preciado Jeep —Scott se aguantaba la risa—. Adorable._

_Segundos después divisé la silueta de Allison dirigiéndose a nosotros. Lydia se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Scott y yo la seguimos._

_—Y finalmente te encontré Lyds —dijo Allison—. Scott salió corriendo tan rápido que fue difícil seguirle el rastro._

_—Hola a tí también, Allison —la saludé de malas ganas._

_Allison me regaló una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió hablando._

_—Entonces...¿Los cadáveres —miró fíjamente a Lydia— , donde están?_

_—Alto ahí, Ally. ¿Scott y tú vinieron juntos?_

_Allison cambió su expresión drásticamente. Scott seguramente no había escuchado, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con hojas caídas de los árboles. Al mirarlo, me tomé la frente en forma de decepción._

_—Él también es parte del equipo ahora —dijo Allison, como si fuera obvio—. Tenía que enterarse igualmente. Incluso, podría decirse que quien sobra aquí es él._

_Allison me indicó con su dedo. Llevaba un anillo en forma de infinito un poco desgastado, pero combinaba con sus jeans rotos._

_—¿Yo? ¿Se podría saber por qué me odias tanto?_

_Lydia hizo caso omiso a nuestra pequeña discusión. Antes de hablar, dió un pequeño estornudo que me mató de ternura._

_—¿Y Isaac? ¿No estabas con él cuando te llamé por teléfono?_

_Allison parpadeó rápidamente y miró de reojo a Scott. Suspiró._

_—Luego te cuento. Ahora vallamos por esos cuerpos._

_Lydia y yo dirigimos a nuestros amigos en dirección donde estaban los cadáveres. Todo era tan silencioso, excepto cuando Scott caminaba. Por una extraña razón, cada vez que daba un paso las hojas crujían de una forma increiblemente estruendosa. Como si sus zapatos tuvieran piedras o algo parecido._

_Al llegar, Allison ahogó un grito._

_—Oh dios. Aún no me acostumbro a ver cadáveres._

_—Estarás bien._

_Ella se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Scott. Allison sonrió, pero no fue una de esas típicas sonrisas que representaban felicidad. Ésta representaba seguridad, energía, poder. Pude notar perfectamente que Allison estaba sintiendo que Scott creía en ella, que la apoyaba. Mi mejor amigo sacó su celular, que alumbró mucho mejor._

_Miré a Lydia. Ella me miró._

_¿Cómo es que personas que apenas se conocían se sentían tan cercanas?_

Durante el receso del almuerzo decidimos comer en el sótano. La conversación de la mañana fue interrumpida por el timbre de la primera clase, y al final quedó en nada.

Al llegar al sótano escuché una voz que provenía de la nuestra sala. Tomé mi sándwich con fuerza y traté de escuchar. Sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto. Pero, al final la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿No?

—Podrías venir, no sería ninguna molestia. Sí, si. A Allison le caes bien y podría presentarte a mis nuevos amigos, ¿sabes?

Lydia guardó silencio por varios minutos. En algunos momentos se reía, en otros, reflexionaba.

Decidí interrumpir esa animada conversación. Como ahora tenía instintos, era mejor seguirlos, ¿no?

Además quería comerme mi sándwich en compañía de una simpática pelirroja.

—Hola...Oh lo siento Pelirroja, si quieres espero afuera —dije después de abrir la puerta, cómo si no tuviera idea de qué estaban hablando.

Lydia negó con la cabeza y se despidió rápidamente de su misterioso amigo.

—No quise interrumpir.

—Está bien —dije cortante, sentándose en la mesa. Hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a ella. Subí como pude al tablero y apoyé el sándwich en mis piernas.

—¿Tú no comes nada? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Olvidé el dinero del almuerzo en mi casa.

Levanté mi emparedado y se lo tendí. No importaba, yo podía comprar algo después.

—Oh no, ¿Estás loco? ¿Dejar a esa boca tan linda...em digo, tan habladora son comer? Dios, puedo prepararme algo en mi casa —Lydia dijo eso tan rápido que apenas logré entender lo que había dicho. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—Oh, en ese caso... —partí mi sándwich en dos, pero su mano me detuvo. Mi vista quedó fija en nuestras dos manos juntas, sin saber que hacer. Sonreí.

La puerta se abrió. Scott y Allison habían llegado.

_—Okay, ¿Entonces ahora...?_

_Estaba confundido. Habíamos mirado esos cadáveres por más de 10 minutos y no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada productivo. Solo mirarlos, analizarlos..._

_—Allison, deberías sacar fotos. Siempre lo haces, se te da bien, sobretodo con cuerpos sin vida —dijo Lydia._

_Allison sacó su teléfono celular y tomó unas cuantas fotos. Después de un rato todos recibimos aquellas fotografías en nuestros propios aparatos. Mi teléfono estaba demasiado frío para mi gusto, así que lo guardé rápidamente._

_—Genial, por fin me siento parte de algo —murmuró Scott._

_Rodé los ojos. Scott siempre soñaba con ser alguien en la escuela. A mi, personalmente no me interesaba. Ser un desconocido está bien, al igual que ser popular. "Ser quien eres está bien", decía mi madre._

_—¿Escucharon eso...? —Lydia al parecer le estaba hablando a todos, pero me miró específicamente a mi._

_—No —dijo Scott._

_—¡Scott! ¡No seas tan cortante! —lo regañé— ¿Qué escuchas, Pelirroja?_

_—Idiota, ¿Estás seguro de que no lo escuchas? Algo me dice que tú lo escuchas también —Lydia tenía los ojos fijos en el cielo—Es como el zumbido de una mosca._

_Traté de bloquear todos los ruidos molestos y encontrar a esa mosca de la que Lydia me hablaba. Efectivamente, la lograba escuchar, pero muy a lo lejos._

_Repentinamente, frente a nosotros apareció una criatura que rompió toda la armonía del lugar. Todos nos sobresaltamos, excepto Allison, que siempre estaba dura como una roca. Era una criatura con apariencia de invencibilidad, y unos ojos completamente brillantes. Después de unos segundos, otros tres idénticos aparecieron a su lado._

_—Onis —susurró Allison sacando una dos navajas de su bota. Estaba seguro que esas dos pequeñas armas no le ayudarían mucho con esa criatura, pero eran mejor que nada._

_—¿Llevabas navajas en tus zapatos? —exclamó Scott —. Cool._

_—¡No pierdas tiempo en estupideces!_

_Scott cerró sus ojos y, al abrirlos, se encontraban totalmente amarillos. Poco tardaron sus colmillos en salir a la luz._

_Corrió hacia los Onis y empezó a luchar de forma descontrolada. Allison se acercó sigilosa, buscando el momento oportuno para atacar. Lydia se giró hacia mí._

_—Quédate detrás de un árbol —me dijo._

_—Espera..._

_—No hay tiempo, Stiles. ¡Vete!_

_—¡No te voy a dejar! —sin quererlo, se había sonrojado._

_Pero Lydia ya se había ido y después de verla un rato, se dió cuenta de que ella si sabía como luchar._

Finalmente quedamos después de clases.

Nuestra junta para el almuerzo resultó todo un fracaso. Allison llegó y apartó a Lydia para hablar de un tal Jordan. Sin darnos cuenta, se nos fué toda la hora hablando de temas banales.

Estabamos todos sentados en sillas alrededor de la mesa central analizando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que los Onis tienen que ver con los asesinatos?

—Me parece lo más lógico. Justo se encontraban ahí cuando estabamos observando los cadáveres —dijo Allison.

—Pero yo y Lydia estuvimos ahí antes, y no habían rastros de ellos —repuse.

Allison abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fué interrumpida por los golpes de alguien hacia la puerta.

Scott se paró y la abrió con cuidado.

Era Isaac.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué querrá Isaac? :0 Hagan sus apuestas<strong>

**Moii**


	7. Capítulo 6: Hale

Isaac tenía un aspecto horrible. Su pelo estaba mucho más desordenado que de costumbre y respiraba agitádamente, como si viniera llegando de una maratón. Recordé la vez en que Scott y yo nos apuntamos para la Maratón Anual de Beacon Hills, en los tiempos que creíamos que nuestro destino era ser deportistas. Al final no logramos ni un kilómetro sin pedir más agua.

—¿Qué quieres? —nunca había visto a Allison desmoronarse. Su voz no estaba firme como de costumbre y sus ojos parecian un vidrio que estaba apunto de quebrarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Isaac a los ojos.

El chico de los ojos azules trató de acercarse a ella, pero el fuerte brazo de Scott lo detuvo.

—Creo que Allison te hizo una pregunta —le dijo a Isaac.

Sin darme cuenta, Lydia se había acercado a mi y me tomó del brazo.

—Esto no va a terminar bien —me susurró.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Están peleados o algo así?

—Peor.

Allison miró a Scott con cara de súplica, pero éste la ignoró. Seguía agarrando a Isaac, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Scott, suéltalo, me puedo cuidar yo sola —suplicó Allison.

Scott sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sé, Allison. Lo detuve por el bien de él —Scott soltó a Isaac y lo empujó para que entrara. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyó en ella —Se de lo que eres capaz.

—¿Cómo sabes de lo que es capaz Allison? —preguntó Isaac, exasperado.

Scott me miró en busca de ayuda. Siempre eramos victimas de momentos incómodos, y nuestras miradas fueron la salvación.

—Todavía no entiendo qué haces aquí, Pequitas —dije tratando de llamar la atención.

Lydia me miró, levantando una ceja. Apenas pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Él no tiene pecas, Idiota.

—¿Entonces por qué tiene esos pequeños puntitos en su cara? ¿Eh?

Lydia rodó los ojos y yo le sonreí. Allison nos fulminaba con la mirada mientras Scott tenía sus ojos fijos en Isaac, como si en cualquier momento fuera a escapar o algo así.

—No estamos aquí para hablar sobre mis supuestas "pecas", tortolitos. Tengo algo importante que decirles —hizo una pausa como para que todos analizaramos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Scott se acercó y todos alrededor de la mesa estabamos muriendo por saber que había descubierto Isaac—. Hoy en la mañana encontré otro cuerpo.

Allison miró a Scott e hizo una mueca. Lydia abrió los ojos como platos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. La miré fijamente, tratando de leer su expresión.

—¿Otro cuerpo? —logró decir Allison.

Isaac asintió.

—Si, otro. Lo que es extraño, ya que se encontraba en la residencia de la Manada Hale.

Lydia se pasó la mano por la cara y me daba la impresión de que había comenzado a llorar.

—Pelirroja, ¿Está todo bien?

—No. Hoy en la mañana pude sentir...

—¿Sentir qué?

—Pude sentir un asesinato. Pude sentir el momento exacto en que ese cuerpo dejó la vida. Y no le tomé importancia. Dios, si solamente les hubiera contado...

—Lydia, está bien. Tarde o temprano, nos enterariamos de todos modos. Solo que nadie pensaba que sería él quien nos ayudaría —dijo Allison, mirando a Isaac casi sin pestañear.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Isaac, levantando la voz— ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar! Esto todavía me importa —suspiró—. Tú todavía me importas.

Allison rodó los ojos y decidió cortar el tema. Al parecer, lo que ocurrió entre ambos fue algo bastante grave. Parte de mí quería preguntar, pero no era tan mal educado ni insensible.

—¿Podemos llegar a algún lado, por favor? —Scott tenía cara de pocos amigos. Supongo que estar sentado en una silla incómoda con una mesa llena de fotos de cadáveres mientras la chica que te gusta pelea con su novio no es muy agradable.

—Okey, okey —Isaac asintió y se sentó sin hacer ruido —. Como decía, el cuerpo lo encontré en el Loft de Derek, justo en el salón principal. Nadie lo había notado, ya que soy el único que se levanta temprano en la mañana. Por supuesto, lo escondí en mi habitación. Deberíamos examinarlo, hoy.

—¿Examinarlo? Eso nunca nos lleva a nada —dijo Lydia.

—Pero es la única forma de seguir los pasos del supuesto asesino —le dije específicamente a Lydia.

—Stiles tiene razón. Deberíamos ir —Scott miró a Allison en busca de una respuesta.

Allison entrecerró los ojos por un momento y finalmente asintió.

—Okey, okey. Iremos. Pero, debemos tener cuidado. Ahora mismo el edificio está abarrotado de hombres lobos con un poderoso Alfa.

—Alrededor de las nueve de la noche salimos para el entrenamiento —continuó Isaac.

—Esperen, esperen —interrumpió Scott— ¿Los lobos de manada se entrenan? Woah.

Sentí lástima por Scott. Pude ver su cara de emoción, pero sabía que por dentro estaba decepcionado. Le costó bastante aceptar que se había convertido en un licántropo, pero aún así se que nunca podrá reconocer que era un lobo solitario. Scott disfrutaba tanto de la compañía humana que a veces me asustaba. Raro era que estuviera enamorado de Allison y no de las chicas que se la pasan todo el día charlando con quien sea en la cafetería. Raro era que fuese amigo mio, que estaría encantado en ser un Omega solitario.

Lydia sonrió y miró a mi mejor amigo con ternura.

—La Manada Hale prefiere tener a sus lobos bien entrenados para enfrentarse a posibles ataques. Aunque, ya que no hay más manadas en Beacon Hills, no creo que eso sea una probabilidad —contestó.

Allison tomó sus cosas y se levantó.

—Nos vemos en la entrada del edificio a las diez en punto. Les envío los detalles.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a Isaac.

* * *

><p>—Entooonces, ¿Cuál es la planta de Derek?<p>

Estabamos frente al supuesto edificio abandonado de la Retreat Avenue. Tal vez si le aplicaran una mano de pintura, el bloque tendría la apariencia de residencia normal. Pero, al ser un hombre lobo, ¿Quién quiere vivir en una vivienda normal?

El edificio estaba en buen estado. Las paredes eran de un color opaco y oscuro, con algunos graffitis y dibujos en las partes bajas. Algunas ventanas estaban rotas, pero nada que no se pudiera reparar.

—¿Planta? —Isaac me miró como si yo fuera algún tipo de retrasado mental— Derek es dueño de todo el edificio.

Solté un bufido y asentí. Allison, como siempre, rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Tenia un 378 marcado en el rayado cristal. Al entrar, nos encontramos con un estrecho pasillo con una planta sin cuidar y un ascensor aparentemente en mal estado.

Allison inmediatamente presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor. Ella ya parecía haber venido así que no la cuestioné. Me dí la vuelta y miré a Lydia. Traía un vestido blanco con flores rosas estampadas y un pequeño sueter verde. Su cabello iba amarrado en una simple coleta que dejaba que sus rulos se lucieran. Se veía preciosa.

—¿Quién se ve preciosa? —preguntó Scott, que estaba a mi lado.

—Ehhh... —me rasqué la nuca, nervioso. Lo odiaba, simplemente odiaba pensar en voz alta.

"Tienes novia, Stiles" me susurró una vocecita en mi interior.

—Chicos —todos se giraron, y miraron a Lydia que trataba de decir algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Lydia? —preguntó Allison.

—Eh estado pensando, y a lo mejor tengo una idea de quién está detrás de todo esto.

Negué con la cabeza, Lydia no podía decirles qué...

—Sospecho de Peter Hale.

Allison la miró, sorprendida. Scott tenía una expresión similar, nada raro. Pero la reacción más particular fué la de Isaac, qué mostraba una mueca de como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Es... —comenzó Isaac.

—Imposible —prosiguió Scott.

Lydia cerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de alejar malos recuerdos. A veces se parecían tanto que se preocupaba de que fuera algo grave.

—No lo es... —quería decirle a Lydia que no era necesario decirlo, que no debía explicar nada. Y en un caso extremo, que yo podría decirlo por ella. Pero ya fue muy tarde—. Chicos, yo reviví a Peter.

Isaac estaba en estado de shock. Se sentó en el piso del pasillo y miró el techo. El ascensor ya había llegado, pero a nadie le importó.

—Lyds, ¿Por qué no me contaste? —le dijo Allison, tratando de calmarla. Le acarició tiernamente el cabello.

—Yo...estaba asustada. No quería involucrarte.

—Deberías haberme involucrado. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, estamos en esto juntas —apenas pude ahogar un grito. Allison estaba sonriendo. Para mí, eso fue bastante impactante.

Pero el impacto se fue bastante rápido al ver a Lydia sonreír también. Por un milisegundo, ella me miró también.

Muchas veces he escuchado la expresión de "sentir mariposas en el estómago". Pero, al mirar a Lydia yo sentía algo muy distinto a eso. Cada vez que pensaba en el color de sus ojos, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera lleno de nudos. Nudos, increiblemente enredados que eran resistentes al fuego y a cualquier tipo de filo. Esos nudos siempre estaban en movimiento, exactamente como las mariposas. Pero, cada vez que algo me recordaba a ella, esos nudos se iban desenredando poco a poco hasta convertirse en hilos. Después de un rato, el proceso se volvía a repetir.

—Allison, también hay algo más —dijo Lydia. Luego de mencionarlo, me miró fíjamente e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Asentí. Si Peter de verdad estaba involucrado, era mejor dejar de guardar secretos, porque al parecer son valiosos.

—Lydia, yo lo diré —dije. Ella me miró agradecida —. Peter...tiene una hija.

—¿Una hija? —preguntó Scott— Tal vez él y su hija están involucrados. Ya sabes, pensamos que son dos personas las causantes de todo esto.

—Scott, creo que deberías eliminar esa opción de la lista —Lydia me observaba con tristeza, y de una manera extraña esa mirada me chocó. Tragué saliva.

—Chicos...la hija de Peter es Malia.

Scott se tapó la boca con las manos, sin saber que hacer. Allison ni siquiera se inmutó —típico— y solo se limitó a mirar a Scott. Nuevamente, la expresión de Isaac fue la peor.

—¿Malia Tate? Osea, ¿Malia Hale? —dijo—. Woah, esto es demasiado. Estamos juntos en la clase de Economía. Esta muy buena.

Todos nos giramos hacia él de una forma muy sincronizada. Entrecerré los ojos y lo apunté con el dedo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir sobre mi novia?

Allison caminó hacia el ascensor, dando pasos fuertes y con cara de furia. Lydia corrió tras ella sin antes mirarme, tratando de disculparse. Articulé con mis labios "Está bien". Scott me tomó del brazo y me guió al ascensor, tratando de alejarme de Isaac.

¿Qué tenía este chico en la cabeza? Osea, tenía una pila de problemas con Allison más grande que el Empire State y se atreve a decir cosas de otra chica en frente de ella. Y esa otra chica, era mi novia. Si llegaba a tocar a Malia, juro por dios que...

—Stiles, quédate quieto.

Scott me miraba de pies a cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, estaba temblando y mis manos no paraban de dar golpes en la puerta del ascensor. Cuando por fin se abrió sentí que respiraba otra vez y mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad.

Allison y Lydia estaban frente a nosotros avanzando a un paso normal. Nos encontramos con un pasillo con una puerta corrediza principal y unas cuantas escaleras que formaban parte de un laberinto. Todo era tan silencioso que llegaba a ser molesto. Allison rompió ese silencio.

—Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que llegue Isaac.

Lo dijo con una voz suave, algo que nadie se esperaba. Allison tenía un carácter fuerte y no tenía tiempo para delicadeza. Pero, una guerrera también tiene debilidades.

Después de un rato, Isaac llegó y nadie se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, solo Lydia.

—Isaac —dijo esta—, por fin llegas. Necesitamos que abras la puerta.

—Chicos —Isaac empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Acto seguido tomó la manilla y tiró hacia la izquierda, arrastrando la puerta junto a él—. La puerta siempre está abierta.

—Bueno saberlo —suspiró Allison. Entró al Loft apenas la puerta ya estaba abierta. Era de un gran tamaño, con un piso realmente encerado. Al fondo se encontraba un ventanal y, frente a él, un sofá de cuero junto una pequeña mesilla. En un costado había una escalera en espiral. Y nada más.

Entré junto a Lydia . Ella observó todo el lugar, tratando de memorizar cada mínimo detalle.

Isaac se dirigía a la escalera mientras hablaba.

—Las habitaciones están justo por...

Apenas tocó el primer escalón, se quedó congelado. Levantó la vista cuidadosamente y se encontró con la cara de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros que no reconocía. Ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza, riéndose.

—Lahey, al parecer viniste con tus amigos —nos miró rápidamente a cada uno de nosotros, dejando finalmente su vista fija en Allison— y tu novia.

—Yo prefiero ex novia —dijo Allison con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara— . Quien sabrá la razón por la cual terminamos.

—Razones por la cual no me establezco en una relación. No compromisos, no seriedad, no engaños —añadió la chica antes de que yo la interrumpiera.

—Deberíamos dejar ese hábito de hablar mientras otros tres están atrás escuchando todo y no entendiendo nada.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Error mío —la chica bajó de la escalera empujando a Isaac para tratar de pasar. Se acercó a mi y me extendió su mano—. Cora Hale.

—Espera, espera —Scott se acercó y se puso junto a nosotros dos— ¿Hale?

—¿Y quién es este? —preguntó Cora, refiriéndose a Scott.

Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño y se alejó, como si la chica fuera un monstruo. Como era de esperar, se fue a acompañar a Allison, que estaba en el fondo del Loft.

—Se llama Scott. Y yo soy Stiles —sonreí—. Ahora, lo importante. ¿Tú, eres parte de la Manada de los Hale?

—Por favor, Derek es mi hermano. Pero no me entrometo en sus asuntitos de "manada".

Esa expresión me recordó a Malia. Se me daba vuelta la cabeza en pensar en que ella era su supuesta prima.

—El tiempo está corriendo, Stiles. Tenemos que irnos —Lydia estaba a mi lado, y realmente no me di cuenta cuando había llegado aquí.

—Está bien, está bien. Los dejo. Fue un gusto conocer a tu novia, Stiles.

Pude notar como el rubor subía por mis mejillas, dejándome en completa vergüenza frente a Cora. Ella solo se rió y se marchó.

—Vamos, Pelirroja —Lydia empezó a caminar y apoyé mi mano en su espalda. Sentí como en mi mano los nudos se ataban y desenredaban rápidamente, mientras mi corazón latía a la misma velocidad. Quité mi mano y cerré los ojos.

Allison, que estaba sentada en el oscuro piso, se levantó al notar que nos acercábamos. Scott estaba junto a ella, pero hizo caso omiso a nuestra presencia.

—¿Donde está Isaac? —fue lo primero que preguntó. Scott se limitó a mirar al piso.

Lydia y yo nos giramos a la vez, encontrándonos con nada.

Lydia abrió la boca para responder algo, pero de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron.

—¿Allison? —preguntó Scott. Al parecer se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —escuché gritar a Cora mientras la escalera rechinaba.

_"No puedes estar con una chica si constantemente piensas en otra"_

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer al piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! <strong>

**VioletStydia5SOS: Muchas Gracias! Tu review significa mucho, de verdad. Besos para ti.**

**Y sin más preámbulos,**

_**Moii**_


	8. Chapter 7: Memorias Perdidas

"Todo el mundo la tiene, pero nadie puede perderla. ¿Qué es, Stiles?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Una sombra, una sombra -susurraba aceleradamente. El techo de aquella habitación que no reconocía tenía pequeños puntitos que me ponian aún más nervioso.

Una sombra

"No es una sombra, Stiles. Intenta otra vez: Todo el mundo la tiene, pero nadie puede perderla"

Aquella voz desapareció poco a poco, dejando su rastro en mi mente. Me levanté despacio y apoyé mis hombros sobre la dura mesa en la que me encontraba. Alrededor habían un par de estantes, jaulas y un lavamanos.

¿Donde estaba?

Miré a mi derecha y noté una mesa exactamente igual a la que yo ocupaba. Sobre ella, Lydia yacía con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y la piel pálida. Tenía el mismo atuendo que, ¿ayer?, ¿unas horas antes?

Traté de levantarme y de ubicar el lugar en donde me encontraba. Al bajar de la mesa, golpeé mi zapatilla con esta y se produjo un estruendoso ruido. Escuché voces y pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-¿Stiles? ¿Lydia?

Scott abrió la puerta y me miró fíjamente a los ojos. Se acercó dando pasos firmes y me abrazó.

-Todos pensamos lo peor.

Traté de devolverle el abrazo, pero no pude. Me sentía demasiado débil como para siquiera pensar, y mi dedo meñique izquierdo no paraba de palpitar.

-Scott... -dije antes de desplomarme sobre la mesa. Él me sostuvo para que no me golpeara con ella, acto seguido me tocó la frente.

-Tienes fiebre, Stiles. Será mejor que te quedes recostado. Iré por Deaton.

-¿Deaton? -pregunté confuso. ¿Por qué Scott iría por su jefe en una situación como esta? Luego de pensarlo un buen rato, lo entendí. Me encontraba en la Veterinaria de Beacon Hills, el lugar donde Scott trabajaba todos los días.

¿Por qué diablos estaba aquí?

Pero para entonces, Scott ya se había marchado de la habitación, dejándome cientos de preguntas en la boca. Me giré para ver a Lydia, quien todavía seguía en un sueño profundo.

Después de contar unos cuantos puntos del techo y notar que Scott nunca regresaba, me empeñé en dormir un rato. Fue bastante fácil, ya que estaba bastante débil y los ojos casi se me cerraban solos.

Justo cuando estaba alcanzando la tranquilidad, Scott abrió la puerta y arruinó todo mi esfuerzo.

-Deaton no estaba así que tuve que buscar los medicamentos para humanos en todas las cajas de su oficina. Ten, te sentirás mejor -dijo extendiéndome una pastilla.

Al verla, mi vista se nubló y ya no me encontraba en la Veterinaria, si no en la enfermeria de la escuela. Estaba sentado en una camilla con una mano en mi cabeza mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. El ambiente sereno y silencioso se rompió cuando una pelirroja de ojos verdes detenidos entró a la enfermería tomándose el meñique izquierdo con la otra mano.

Lydia.

Levanté la cabeza y me quedé embobado con sus ojos. En una cosa de segundos, volví a ver la pastilla en la mano de Scott.

Miré a mi mejor amigo y negué con la cabeza. Me levanté como pude y le toqué la frente a Lydia, que estaba hirviendo al igual que la mia.

-Ella necesita la pastilla también -le dije a Scott.

Él me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por la pelirroja?

-En realidad, su cabello es de un tono rubio frutilla -repuse.

-Eres demasiado dramático Stiles -dijo Scott mientras abría la puerta para salir-. Y para que sepas, hay más pastillas en la oficina de Deaton.

Luego de la salida de Scott, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Casi podía escuchar mi propia respiración, y estaba completamente seguro de que los latidos que sentía en mis oídos eran los del corazón de Lydia. Me acerqué a ella y suspiré.

-Hola, Lydia.

No recordaba haberla llamado por su nombre alguna vez. Amaba los apodos, lo admitía, pero nunca me había tomado uno tan seriamente como "Pelirroja", aunque supiera que su cabello no era exactamente así. Me permití tomar sus frías manos.

Repentinamente, los párpados de Lydia empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

-Una sombra. Una sombra.

Le apreté la mano con fuerza y susurré.

-Yo también creí que era una sombra.

Sonreí de lado.

-¿Stiles? -preguntó ella mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la mesa- ¿Tú...también escuchaste eso?

Asentí.

-Oh... -suspiró Lydia- ¿Qué nos está pasanso, Idiota? ¿Por qué sentimos las mismas cosas?

-Eso es lo que yo también quiero descubrir.

-Cuando te desmayaste en el Loft de los Hale sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, ¿sabes? -hizo una pausa y tragó saliva- Luego de eso, caí al suelo también.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Lydia se abalanzó sobre mi tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Stiles, me duele la cabeza.

Tomé la pastilla que me había dado Scott y se la enseñé. Lydia se quedó mirandola por un largo rato hasta que guió su mirada hacia mis ojos.

-Tú...tú eras el chico de la enfermería.

Asentí y solté una carcajada. Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría, en que por fin me diera cuenta por qué soñaba con los ojos de Lydia. Aunque todavía faltan varias preguntas por responder.

¿Por qué no recordaba haber estado en la enfermería?

-Y tú eres la chica de los ojos verdes desteñidos que aparecen en mis sueños -le acaricié la mano y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-Yo... -empezó Lydia, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Scott, como era de esperarse, entró a la habitación seguido de Allison y Deaton, que se acercaron a nosotros.

-Lyds -saludó Allison- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ahora mejor -suspiró Lydia.

-Es un gusto verte también Allison -dije sarcástico.

-Casi creí haber extrañado tu estupideces, Stilinski -respondió ella-. Casi.

Deaton miró a Scott como diciéndole "¿Así se llevan todo el tiempo?"

Me quedé observandolos, divertido, hasta que Scott lanzó una mirada hacia la mano de Lydia y luego me miró. Me puse totalmente rojo y quité mi mano de la de ella. Lydia ni siquiera inmutó.

Nudos se amarran, nudos se sueltan.

Scott se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo una seña.

Sin antes poder entender la situación, Malia entró por la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora? -me susurró al oído

No tuve las ganas de devolverle el abrazo. Si lo pensaba, no había visto a Malia en todo ¿un día? Me dí cuenta del horrible novio que era.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Lydia. Esperaba que ella estuviera charlando tranquilamente con Allison, pero la pelirroja solo estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el piso.

Cuando levantó su cabeza para mirarme, se me comprimió el corazón.

Decidí matar el tiempo.

-Malia, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Dos días -respondió ella al mismo tiempo que se separaba.

¿Dos días?

¿Dos días dormido y solo un minuto de sueños?

¿Dos días dormido y solo un estúpido acertijo?

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Malia cuando estaba apunto de responder. Ser acercó a Lydia y Allison y se presento- No me he presentado, soy Malia.

Allison sonrió y la estrechó la mano a Malia.

-Allison.

La chica de pelo castaño ahora se giró hacia Lydia.

-Y tú eres Lydia, ¿cierto? -Lydia asintió sin expresar nada en su rostro- Creo que estoy contigo en Matemáticas.

Malia se volvió a acercar y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-No sabía que tenias tantos amigos.

-Creo que estoy dejando de lado mi inpopularidad -respondí mordiendome el labio.

* * *

><p>El café con leche siempre es una buena combinación.<p>

Abrí mi laptop y tomé un sorbo. La habitación del sótano estaba vacia, así que mientras esperaba decidí revisar un rato los archivos que Deaton nos envió ayer. Estaba concentradamente leyendo uno cuando Lydia abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Café con Leche?

-Yep -sonreí y cerré mi .

-Hola - contestó, dejando un montón de papeles en la mesa. La miré extrañado.

-¿Y eso?

-Oh, son los archivos que Deaton nos envió. Creí que sería más fácil revisarlos asi.

Malia me sonrió. Después de estar en silencio un rato ella al parecer recordó algo y miró su reloj.

-Stiles, tengo que irme. Luego te llamo -me dió un beso que no me dió la calidez que antes me daba. Se despidió con la mano de los otros y se marchó.

-Entonces...¿Cuando le dirás? -dijo Lydia.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que su vida no es lo que parece y tiene un padre psicópata.

Me toqué la frente y suspiré. Lydia levantó una ceja, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

-Vaya... -suspiró Scott.

-Entonces... -empezó Allison- Deaton, ¿De qué nos hablabas en la recepción?

Me senté en la mesa y observé con interés a Deaton.

- Oh, lo que les mencionaba era que esta situación definitivamente no era una coincidencia. La caída de Stiles y Lydia, el corte de luz en el Loft...

- Además Lydia y yo tuvimos exactamente el mismo sueño -agregué.

Deaton asintió.

-Eso era bastante probable. Según el bestiario de la familia Argent, hay una variedad de criaturas con distintos tipos de conexiones. Pero justamente en esa categoría, hay dos hojas perdidas en el antiguo diario. Creemos que la respuesta puede estar en ellas.

Deaton siguió hablando mientras Scott y Allison lo escuchaban atentamente. Yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de pensar en que si de verdad Lydia y yo teníamos una conexión. Y si la tuvieramos, tal vez eso tendría algunas consecuencias. Me preguntaba por qué Lydia se había ido de la habitación...

-¿Estás bien, Stiles? -Deaton se había acercado y me miraba a los ojos- Te pregunté si podía enviarte algunos archivos sobre los síntomas que Lydia y tú están padeciendo.

- Si, si claro -respondí-. Claro que si.

Miré los papeles sobre la mesa y luego a Lydia.

-Genial. Podríamos empezar a leerlos, ya que quedamos en punto muerto con el caso de los asesinatos -le dije.

-Tienes razón. Mira, tenía pensado que...

-Lydia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -la interrumpí.

Ella me miró y soltó los papeles que estaba organizando.

-Claro que sí, Idiota.

Ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, a la espera de mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la Veterinaria el otro día?

Lydia me miró un momento y luego bajó su mirada hacia el piso.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Mujeres. Somos complicadas.

Tomé las hojas que Lydia había impreso y las empecé a leer rápidamente.

-Si crees que esa es una buena excusa, tienes serios problemas -dije sin levantar la vista para mirarla.

-Pues lo siento, no tengo tiempo para pensar en excusas para chicos que conozco desde hace menos de una semana.

-No nos conocemos desde hace una semana -dije, recordando nuestro encuentro en la enfermería.

Ella bajó la vista justo cuando yo la levanté. Sus ojos verdes estaban preciosos, como siempre.

Lydia se acercó a mi y estiró su mano para tomar los papeles que estaba revisando, tratando de no mirarme. Yo, por mi parte, la miraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Solté los papeles, y gracias a esta acción, ella me miró.

Estabamos tan cerca que casi podía sentir su nariz chocar con la mia. Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

Mi mente se nubló y no podía pensar con claridad. Los nudos se tensaban y desamarraban al compás de mi corazón, mientras Lydia se mantenía firme.

"Tienes que hablar con ella", me susurró una voz. Apreté los ojos para tratar de espantarla, sin ningún resultado.

"¿Con quién?" articulé en mi cabeza.

No obtuve una respuesta.

Pero estaba seguro de que tendría que hablar, tarde o temprano, con Malia.

* * *

><p>-Te esperamos -me dijo una chica después de entregarme un pequeño folleto para una fiesta de Halloween que se realizaría cerca de mi casa. Al parecer, esta fiesta estaba ganando bastante popularidad entre la gente de Beacon Hills, y todos estaban olvidando poco a poco la fiesta anual de la escuela.<p>

Aún así, seguía odiando Halloween, pero esta fiesta me parecía bastante atractiva por alguna razón.

Guardé aquel folleto mientras caminaba hacia mi casa. El vecindario era tranquilo y nunca ocurría nada importante. Los vecinos tenían una buena convivencia y su césped en excelente estado.

Pasé unas cuantas casas más y me detuve en la que compartía con mi padre. Subí los cuatro escalones de la entrada y entré directamente hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. Mi padre no estaba, como era de esperar.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, tiré mi mochila hacia una esquina y me quité mi chaqueta, siguiendo la rutina diaria. Levanté mi vista para mirar el tablón donde recientemente estaba actualizando los descubrimientos sobre el caso de los cadáveres. No había notado la presencia de Malia, que miraba las fotografías fíjamente.

-¿Cuando me lo ibas a contar? -pronunció ella sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

"¿Cuál de todas las cosas?" susurré en mi mente.

-No se de lo que hablas.

Ella se giró y yo me acerqué. Malia dió un paso atrás, como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible de mi. Soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Ya lo sé, Stiles. Ya sé que mi padre es Peter Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién le dijo a Malia? Estoy segura de que es la última persona en la que pensarían. <strong>

**Ahora, los reviews.**

**Jorge4: Hola! Primero que todo, gracias por leer mi historia. Y opino exactamente lo mismo, adoro Stydia y esa pareja tiene demasiado potencial. Posiblemente podrían hacer una temporada completa con la conexión que ambos comparten.**

**VioletStydia5SOS: Gracias! Yo también adoro mucho a Stiles, es imposible no amarlo. **

**Los espero en el próximo capitulo.**

**Moii**


	9. Capítulo 8: Dulce o Truco

**Holanda pequeños y pequeñas.**

**Primero que todo, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (bastante atrasado)**

**Y ahora, el capítulo. Espero que les guste, no hay tanto drama sobrenatural en este pero si exceso de Stydia. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Moii**

**Pd: ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

><p>—Eso no es verdad.<p>

Sabía que esa era la peor respuesta existente, pero no se me ocurría otra en estos momentos. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, pero debía controlarme. De no haber sido por una situación tan grave, las hubiera soltado todas sin importar nada.

—¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor, Stiles? —preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos, esperando una respuesta real. Al darse cuenta de que yo no se la daría, Malia prosiguió— ¿No me dirás al menos por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me rasqué la nuca.

—Yo...quería protegerte.

Si había metido la pata, iba a asumir mi error. No era un cobarde, ni un mentiroso. Bueno, tal vez esto último si lo era.

—Protegerme —ella se lamió los labios —. Protegerme ocultándome a mi verdadero padre.

—Él es un mal hombre —dije mientras me acercaba a ella—. No querrás relacionarte con él.

Ella se alejó y tomó su mochila.

—Todo este tiempo creí que estaba sola, y te lo había mencionado muchas veces. Y sabiendo que tenía un padre, un verdadero padre, mi novio me lo oculta de todas formas. Nunca lo pensé de ti Stiles, una de las personas que creía amar.

—Solo quería protegerte —reiteré.

—¡No necesito que me protejas! —dijo subiendo su tono de voz—. Viví aproximadamente siete años sola en un bosque. Protección es lo último que necesito.

—Debí haberme ido con el chico de los ojos azules cuando me lo ofreció —agregó ella con un susurro.

La miré extrañado.

—¿Qué chico de ojos azules? —pregunté— ¿Fue él quien te dijo la verdad sobre tu padre?

—Eso no te incumbe. Ya no más.

Me miró un rato a los ojos, hecha una furia. Sentí como ese odio subía por mi cuerpo, convirtiéndose en culpabilidad. Ella me rodeó para salir de mi habitación, y yo no intenté detenerla. No tenía el derecho de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—No proteges a alguien que quieres ocultándole la verdad —me susurré a mi mismo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella se había ido, pero parte de mí no se sentía triste.

* * *

><p>—¿Hawkeye o Firestorm?<p>

Scott frunció el ceño y abrió su libro de Literatura.

—¿Cómo te vistes de un tipo que su cuerpo literalmente es solo fuego? — respondió mostrando su total ignorancia sobre el superhéroe.

—Scott, Firestorm tiene un traje. Solo responde la estúpida pregunta.

—Bien, nunca me gustó Hawkeye.

—Entonces esto está decidido, diseñaré el mejor traje de Clint Barton —respondí. Me encantaba llevarle la contra a Scott. Tenía esta norma de que, si es Scott dice que esta bien, esta todo completamente mal. O viceversa.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué de un día para otro decidiste ir a la fiesta de Halloween —me preguntó Scott tratando de reprimir una sonrisa burlona—. Digo, odias Halloween, al igual que yo.

—No lo sé, Scott, algo me dice que debo estar ahí. Y es mejor no jugar con el destino —dije mientras me sentaba en la silla giratoria de la habitación de Scott. Él seguía estudiando, y nunca llegué a entender cómo se podía concentrar con el ruido.

—¿Algo? ¿O alguien? —preguntó él cerrando su libro y girandose para verme a la cara.

—Lydia no me convenció de nada.

—Nunca mencioné a Lydia, Stiles —Scott se tomó la frente con las manos mientras se reía.

Abrí la boca para atacar a Scott, pero no logré pensar en nada coherente. Solo dejé salir ruidos extraños y mi mejor amigo se rió aún más.

—Ay dios, Stiles. Recuerda que tienes una novi...

—Ya no es mi novia —interrumpí cortante.

La expresión de sorpresa de Scott no me extrañó.

—¿Estás diciendo que me libré de Malia? —dijo, arrepintiendose después—. Emm, digo, que mal.

—No importa, me lo merecía. Se enteró...de, ya sabes.

Scott me golpeó en el hombro, con una sonrisa.

—Ve el lado positivo, tienes el camino libre para estar con Lydia.

—No me gusta Lydia, apenas la conozco —parte de mi me gritaba mentiroso. Los nudos se movían rápidamente amarrando a mi corazón y estrujandolo a más no poder. Sentía que de algún modo estaba traicionando a Lydia.

—¡Stiles! —me gritó Scott sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos. Los ojos de Lydia desaparecieron junto a los nudos.

—¡Ah! —solté

—Te conozco desde preescolar, se cuando mientes —aseguró.

—Mi padre me conoce desde que nací y nunca sabe cuando miento.

—Solo le mientes a tu padre cuando él está borracho.

Lo apunté con el dedo y entrecerré los ojos.

—Buen punto —el sólo se rió—. Muy buen punto en realidad.

—Pero en serio. Se nota que te atrae Lydia. Y me he fijado en la forma en la que ella te mira —continuó Scott, lo que hizo que rodara los ojos.

—Scott —empecé—, no es el momento para hablar de esto. Tú estabas ahí cuando Deaton nos mencionó que ambos teniamos una conexión. Tal vez es solo eso y ya.

—Si tu lo dices...

* * *

><p>El Loft de Derek estaba bastante diferente desde la última vez.<p>

Por mi parte no tenía idea de que la fiesta de Halloween se realizaría en la residencia de la gran manada de Beacon Hills, hasta que Scott y Allison se dirigieron hasta allá. El ambiente estaba más bien animado, y las luces que alumbraban desde el techo le daban vida al frío Loft.

Scott, que al principio se había negado a acompañarnos a la fiesta, traía un disfraz de la muerte, mejor dicho una capa con capucha.

—Eres tan original —le mencioné al momento de verlo.

Allison llevaba un traje y alas de ángel, disfraz que estaba muy bien logrado. Lo irónico es que lo que menos caracteriza a la chica es un ángel, pero bueno, es Halloween. La idea principal es disfrazarse.

Yo por mi parte llevaba mi carcaj de flechas bien amarrado y cruzado al pecho. De camino a la fiesta, un par de personas se acercaron hacia mi para preguntarme donde había conseguido un disfraz de tal calidad. Orgulloso, respondia que yo mismo lo había confeccionado.

Mientras Scott y Allison conversaban animadamente, yo analizaba la escena. Miles de personas bailando y saltando alrededor de la sala, mientras otras comian y bebían en una improvisada barra. Al fondo se encontraba la mesa del DJ, que mezclaba y se movía al ritmo de la música.

—No sabía que los hombres lobos fueran tan animados —grité para que mi voz se escuchara por encima de la música.

—Yo soy bastante activo y enérgico —dijo Scott encogiendose de hombros.

—Tu no cuentas como lobo, con suerte eres un perrito.

—Desde la llegada de Cora de Sudamérica, los miembros de la Manada de más o menos nuestra edad han estado muy revolucionarios —aclaró Allison—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien ve a Lydia?

Scott y yo empezamos a buscar con la mirada. Noté a unos cuantos chicos de la escuela y algunos que reconocía de la Manada Hale. Nada de chicas pelirrojas super inteligentes con ojos que te persiguen por todos lados.

—No la veo por ningún lado —dije.

Allison suspiró.

—La voy a buscar, por mientras...no sé, cuenten piedras.

Y se fué. Scott y yo nos miramos al darnos cuenta de que otra vez más eramos victimas de la bromas de Allison.

—No sé como estás enamorado de esa chica, hermano —le dije a Scott, tomándole el hombro—. De verdad, lo lamento mucho por ti.

Scott tiró de mi brazo, haciendo que yo diera un grito ahogado. Me dejó bastante adolorido.

—A la próxima te corto el brazo —advirtió él con una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien. Iré a buscar a Lydia, tú...no sé, ráscate la nuca —dije tratando de imitar el humor de Allison.

Caminé hacia la pista de baile como pude, empujando a algunas personas para poder pasar o fingiendo que bailaba. Saludé a algunos conocidos con un movimiento de cabeza mientras buscaba a la Pelirroja. Ni siquiera sabía de verdad si estaba aquí, o si solo era una excusa de Allison para alejarse de nosotros.

Ya dándome por vencido, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Scott cuando accidentalmente choqué con una chica y derramé por completo si bebida. Maldije mirando el piso y sintiéndome algo mareado.

—Idiota, eres un idiota —exclamó ella, con esa voz que me perseguía. Me giré para ver a Lydia mientras ella se reía. Su disfraz estaba perfectamente diseñado, al igual que el mio, y curiosamente venia caracterizando a la mismísima Black Widow. Esta cosa de la conexión me estaba matando, pero lo amaba a la vez.

—No lo creo, Stiles —exclamó Lydia—, justo cuando yo decido vestirme de Nat tu vienes y te pones un traje de Hawkeye. No te puedo tomar en serio.

—Si lo dices porque ellos tuvieron una relación, y no leve...

Ella me golpeó en el hombro amistosamente.

—Cállate Stilinski, no lo arruines.

Sonreí. La música estaba más fuerte que nunca y las luces parpadeantes no me dejaban ver su cara con claridad.

—Oye, Allison te estaba buscando —le mencioné.

—¿Es una invitación para que me largue? —me dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No...solo estaba...

Me rasqué la nuca, lo que me hizo gracia por la broma que recientemente le había hecho a Scott. Pude sentir los nudos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—No importa, igualmente debería irme. Seguramente estas esperando a Malia... —dijo Lydia como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

¿Acaso ella.. ?

Moví mi cabeza, como lo hacian los perros cuando estaban mojados, para quitarme esa estúpida idea la cabeza. Igualmente sonreí.

—Vine totalmente solo y soltero, dispuesto a encontrar a una Mockingbird que me acompañe y me compre licor.

Lydia se rió, pero no era como otras de las carcajadas que había escuchado antes, si no una tierna y casi inaudible. Mis mejillas se volvieron a un leve color rosado.

—Lo siento —soltó ella y yo arquee las cejas—. Ya sabes, por su ruptura.

—No lo sientas, yo la cagué, eché a la basura toda nuestra relación al no contarle lo de Peter.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, igualmente tendré que ir a buscar a Allison. Ella... —y se quedó helada. Me voltee a ver como Allison conversaba animadamente con Scott y otro grupo de personas que no reconocía—. Bueno, creo que tiene nuevos amigos. Y yo sigo aquí, contigo.

—¡Oye! —exclamé— Yo disfruto pasar tiempo contigo.

Lydia rodó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces bailemos un rato. No podemos estar en una fiesta sin bailar un rato.

—No se como bailar —confesé con vergüenza.

—Que bueno que lo mencionas, porque yo tampoco. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la barra como pudimos. Cuando por fin llegamos, nos sentamos en dos de los asientos disponibles y pedimos las respectivas bebidas. La chica encargada de entregar los pedidos nos quedó mirando después de posar los vasos en la mesa de madera.

—Ustedes son el mejor cosplay de dupla de comics que he visto jamás —nos dijo él—. ¿Son pareja de verdad o...?

Mis orejas se volvieron totalmente rojas mientras Lydia se reía como si estuviera viendo un programa de comedia.

—No somos nada...todavía —dijo Lydia y la chica se rió con ella.

—Lydia, nunca cambias —le mencionó la chica mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo y se marchaba.

—¿La conocías? —pregunté.

—Salimos unos tres meses, ya sabes, amores fugaces.

—¿Aproximadamente cuantos noviazgos has tenido? —pregunté curioso.

—No lo sé, la verdad, pero solo uno me importó de verdad.

Lydia miró su vaso y se tomó su contenido al seco. Yo, poco a poco, iba tomando sorbitos.

—Y antes de Malia, ¿Había otra chica especial? —preguntó Lydia.

—Nope, bienvenida a la vida de los perdedores.

—Pronto encontrarás a la chica ideal, la que te haga sentir que tienes fuegos artificiales en el estómago —acercó su mano hacia la mia y la tomó con fuerza. Yo sonreí de lado.

Si solo supiera, si solo supiera que ya la había encontrado.

Me dediqué a observar a Lydia. Estaba tan quieta que era básicamente fácil examinar todo su rostro. Sus pestañas estaban tan largas y claras. Sus cejas tenian una forma perfecta, me casaría con ellas. Su piel estaba perfectamente maquillada, sin exceso, lo que la hacía parecer más natural que otras chicas. Ella era hermosa, no necesitaba esas cosas, pero si la Pelirroja deseaba maquillarse, bien por mi. Sus labios, carnosos, tenían un color rojo irresistible. Me alegré bastante de que la chica no se halla mordido el labio en toda la velada. Su cabello, para que hablar de esas mechas frutillosamente rubias. Y llegando a la parte que mas amaba, que más me cautivaba: sus ojos. Esos que me acompañaban noche y día. Se preguntarán por qué me obsesiono con los ojos, bueno, es una respuesta muy fácil. Cuando veo los ojos de las personas, no veo imperfecciones. Los ojos azules son hermosos, al igual que los pardo, los grises, los cafés, los dorados, los negros y por supuesto, los verdes. Estos últimos se habían robado toda mi atención.

Un ruido me distrajo.

Al parecer, Lydia lo escuchó también.


	10. Capítulo 9: Alma Gemela

—Stiles... —Lydia apretó mi mano con fuerza y me arrastró hasta la salida del Loft. Cada vez que nos acercábamos más hacia la puerta principal, el sonido se hacía mucho más fuerte. Si a mi me molestaba, no me podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Lydia, que se tapaba un oído con su mano libre.

Ya llegando afuera, ella se quedó quieta mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La miré preocupado.

—Stiles, se que tu también escuchas...eso —me dijo ella, sollozando.

Noté como Lydia se esforzó para tratar de describir el sonido, pero este era tan extraño que no tenía punto de comparación con nada común ni conocido. La tomé de los hombros y me agaché para quedar de su tamaño.

—Si, Pelirroja, lo escucho —le susurré, tratando de calmarla—. Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí —continué, al ver que ella botaba una lágrima traicionera. Me acerqué a aún más a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo tiene pero nadie puede perderla, Stiles? ¿Qué? —ella abrió sus ojos, dejando a la vista todas las lágrimas acumuladas que guardaban sus ojos, sus preciosos e incomparables ojos verdes que enamoraban a cualquiera. Ella pasó un brazo por mi hombro y tomó cuidadosamente una de las flechas de mi carcaj. Cuando la tomó con sus dos delicadas pero fuertes manos, Lydia se tranquilizó.

—El acertijo me está comiendo entera, una voz grave y entrecortada se superpone sobre ese molesto ruido. Pero cuando veo tus flechas, me tranquilizo, ¿sabes? —continuó ella— ¿Qué nos está pasando?

La miré fijamente. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo singular que poseían. Se veían oscuros, llenos de tristeza y miedo.

—No lo sé —le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano y Lydia se apoyó en ella—. Pero estamos en esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —asintió ella, apretando con fuerza la flecha—. Juntos.

El ruido aumentó. Cerré los ojos por un instante mientras Lydia soltaba una lágrima. Se la limpié con mi dedo pulgar, y ella sonrió de lado. Era una sonrisa sincera, que me transmitía paz y calidez por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como los nudos se apretaban y soltaban más rápido que nunca.

—Una alma gemela —susurré.

Lydia me miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—Una alma gemela —volví a repetir—. Ese es la respuesta del acertijo.

Lydia miró el techo y al parecer se puso a pensar. Luego de un rato asintió y se empezó a reir.

—Eres muy inteligente, Idiota.

—Oh, pero si la respuesta salió de mi boca sin más. No lo procesé ni nada, solo...

—No importa —Lydia estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón chocar con mi pecho. Me levanté para volver a mi estatura normal, sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba tan hermosa. Dios, el amor te vuelve estúpido, tan estúpido como para besar a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los labios de Lydia sabían a frutilla y un poco de alcohol. Ella posó sus manos en mi cuello mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos con su pelo. Un calor desconocido subió por mi pecho. Ya no existía nada que no fuera Lydia. Sus labios eran como una droga, no de las que te llevan directamente a la muerte, si no del tipo que te hacen olvidar tu horroroso pasado y el futuro que seguramente arruinarás. Era de esas drogas que curan, de esos venenos dulces que te hacen querer volver a vivir. Era mágico e inexplicable, como una chica me hacía sentir de tal manera. Personas corrientes usarían la expresión de estar en el cielo, pero no, ambos nos estábamos quemando en un lugar especial del infierno, jugando con nuestros sentimientos y destruyendonos por dentro. Así me hacía sentir Lydia Martin, mi alma gemela.

—Stiles, tenemos que irnos —susurró ella después de separarse bruscamente y dejando mi flecha en su respectivo carcaj.

—Lydia...

—De verdad tenemos que irnos —puso un énfasis en las últimas palabras y se marchó hacia las escaleras. Yo la seguí, todavía sin creer todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Las sucias y descuidadas escaleras nos llevaron a la azotea, que mostraba gran parte del pueblo. Se notaba vacia, pero esa solo era la entrada de esta. Mientras más nos acercábamos, menos se escuchaba el molesto ruido en mis oidos. Lydia caminaba a un paso rápido, como si quisiera evitarme. Me golpeé en la frente repetidamente mientras subía en las escaleras. ¿Acaso a ella no le gustó besarme? , ¿Acaso solo me ve como un amigo?<p>

Ahora mismo, me lo está demostrando.

Lydia me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando ahogó un grito. Corrí hacia ella.

—¡Pelirroja! —a Lydia le temblaban las manos— ¿Qué pasó?

—Velo tu mismo —estaba tan preocupado viendo a Lydia que no noté que a unos metros delante de nosotros se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una gruesa chaqueta y pantalones casuales. Lo acompañaban dos chicos de aproximadamente mi edad y los tres se alejaban de una chica que reconocí de la fiesta, pelo negro y rasgos japoneses. Miré a Lydia y le pregunté si la conocía, a lo que la pelirroja me respondió de que la había visto unas cuantas veces en la escuela. Pero eso no era lo más relevante, si no que la chica sostenía un cable de luz cortado que con la otra mano tapaba, para que no saltaran las chispas. Cualquier persona estaría totalmente electrocutada a ese punto.

—Stiles, mira sus ojos.

Y ahí lo noté, ella no era una persona normal. Sus ojos eran de un tono anaranjado intenso, como si fueran de la familia de los amarillentos de los licántropos. La chica seguía pasando su mano sobre el cable, atónita al ver su mano intacta.

—Derek... —susurró Lydia y salió corriendo hacia uno de los chicos, el más alto y, al parecer, de mayor edad. Yo la seguí sin dudarlo, pero me detuve frente a la chica de ojos naranja.

—Hey —me acerqué lentamente y con voz suave, desprendiendo confianza. Ella se sorprendió al ver a alguien que no le tuviera miedo. Bajó el cable de luz y sus ojos se tornaron al típico café oscuro. Yo, por mi parte, me detuve a analizar sus ojos, como siempre hacia—. Tranquila. Soy Stiles —extendí mi mano de forma amigable y sonreí de lado.

—H...hola —ella estiró su mano para estrecharla con la mia. Su labio inferior temblaba. Cuando toqué su mano, noté lo fría que estaba —. Me llamo Kira. Creo haberte visto en la escuela con Scott.

Ella suspiró, aliviada de que no le hubiera preguntado sobre sus extraños ojos o su habilidad para soportar la electricidad. Tenía claro que no debía hablar de eso por experiencia propia, ya que cuando tenía mis ataques de pánico lo último de lo que quería hablar era sobre ellos. Preguntas básicas y amigables ayudaban.

—¿Conoces a Scott? Él es mi mejor amigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ven aquí, no te haremos nada. Lo prometo —dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Kira se agarró de mi brazo mientras yo avanzaba hacia donde estaba Lydia y los otros tres chicos.

—¡Stiles! —gritó Lydia al notar que nos acercábamos. Avanzó hacia nosotros, después de avisar a los otros chicos que la siguieran. Miré sus ojos, brillantes como siempre, pero su mirada estaba fija en Kira. Frunció el ceño.

—Oh, lo siento. Kira, ella es Lydia. Es mi amiga, tranquila —dije tratando de romper el hielo. Lydia saludó a Kira con la mano y ella sonrió. Luego la chica asiática nos observó por un largo rato, después a nuestras manos, y finalmente a nuestros rostros otra vez.

—¿Están seguros que no son novios? —preguntó Kira, tímida.

Lydia sonrió sarcástica mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente mientras Lydia estaba más calmada que nunca.

—Nop, no somos nada —dijo la pelirroja.

Algo se quebró dentro de mi. Lydia, ¿Acaso ese beso no significó nada para ti?

Cuando abrí la boca para responder, los tres chicos se acercaron y me quedé helado. Ellos emanaban poder y agresividad, así que preferí mantenerme quieto y callado para no arruinar las cosas.

—Kitsune —dijo cortante el más alto de ellos, mirando a Kira.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella.

—Kitsune. Eres una Kitsune. Lo acabo de descifrar. Todo calza —siguió él—. Seguramente puedes ver cosas que nosotros no.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor, por favor? —dije, cruzandome de brazos.

Él me miró seriamente y entrecerró los ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero un verde claro y limpio, totalmente distintos a los de Lydia. Su pelo negro y su barba del mismo color lo hacían ver más intimidate de lo que ya era.

En ese instante, lo noté. Él era el Alfa, el Alfa de la Manada Hale.

—Lo que estoy tratando se decir —prosiguió él —. Es que la madre de esta chica le ha escondido muchas cosas —hizo una pausa, y se quedó mirándome fijamente—. ¿Quién mierda eres tú, a todo esto?

—Me llamo Stiles, soy humano, sin poderes, no sentidos especiales, ni colmillos como los de Scott.

—Ah, con razón me parecías tan irrelevante. Soy Derek.

—Lo sé —dije rodando los ojos.

—Okay, dejen esa pelea estúpida ahora y volvamos al tema —se giró para ver a Derek—. Tenemos que ayudarla, Derek, ella no saba nada de su condición. Kira me recuerda...

Derek la interrumpió tomándole los hombros a la pelirroja. Aparté mi vista al ver ese gesto.

—La vamos a ayudar, por supuesto, pero esto va a hacer más complicado —él y Lydia se giraron para ver a Kira—. Esto viene de familia, Kira.

—¿Osea que...? No, ellos no me lo ocultarian.

—Bienvenida al mundo sobrenatural —Derek sonrió.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? —pregunté a Kira, que estaba sentada en un oscuro sillón ubicado en el segundo piso del Loft de Derek. Ella asintió.<p>

—Si, pero nunca en mi vida crei que yo podría ser una Kitsune. Conozco la leyenda, por supuesto, pero siempre creí que solo eran cuentos.

—Creo que así es como funciona. Si Scott no se hubiera convertido en licántropo, seguiría creyendo que no hay lobos en California —sonreí.

Ella me miró extrañada.

—Espera, ¿Scott es un hombre lobo? Ahora todo me queda más claro.

Me limité a reirme. Esta chica era muy observadora, y estaba empezando a deducir que había estado observado a Scott durante un largo tiempo.

—Si. Y Derek también lo es. Lydia es una banshee.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que tu y ella no son nada? —mi sonrisa desapareció y los nudos se quedaron quietos por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo—. Lo siento, estoy siendo de verdad muy molesta. Es que vi algo raro en ustedes...

Fue interrumpida por Derek y Lydia, que salieron de una habitación donde la pelirroja le había pedido al Alfa que hablaran. Ambos estaban tensos.

—¿Kira, estás bien? —preguntó Lydia esta vez.

—Si, si, estoy bien.

—Creo que la Manada tiene que hablar formalmente con tu familia, Kira. Ya sabes, estamos al tanto de todas las criaturas para que no ocurran más conflictos y peleas entre ellas —dijo Derek—. Tenemos que descubrir todas tus habilidades para mantenerte a salvo.

—Déjame hablar a mi con ellos —respondió Kira cortante—. Es mi estado, mi responsabilidad. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Derek sonrió, convencido.

—Esa es una Kitsune en acción.

—No te imaginaba tan simpático, Lobito —solté.

—Silencio —me susurró Lydia.

—Deberías llevarte a tu prometido, Lyds, me está sacando de mis casillas —dijo Derek.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar. El nivel de confianza que Derek tenía con Lydia me desesperaba.

Se llaman celos, Stiles. Susurró una voz en mi cabeza.

—Él no es nada mio. Hablando de Stiles, necesito hablar contigo, idiota

—dijo Lydia ahora dirigiéndose hacia mi. Me hizo una seña para que entrara en la misma habitación donde hace unos segundos había estado con Derek.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupado.

—No te hagas el estúpido, ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy.

—¡Stiles! —me golpeó en el hombro y yo me quejé—. Todo lo que te diré es que te entiendo. Se como es pasar por una ruptura, las ganas que tienes de llenar ese vacio con alguien más...

—Lydia, no...

—Espera. Se lo que se siente. Te entiendo. Yo también busqué distracciones para llenar el vacio que te deja una ruptura. También fui la distracción de otros. Es completamente normal, somos humanos, necesitamos el amor de otros. Solo te pido que te busques a otra persona. No es que no quiera besarte, dios, ame besarte si te soy sincera. Pero no quiero salir herida.

—No estás entendiendo nada, Pelirroja —susurré.

—No digas nada, lo vas a empeorar.

Me besó en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando todas mis palabras y sentimientos en el aire. Lydia, Lydia Martin, no me dejaste explicar que eras más que una distracción para mi.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñé con los ojos de Lydia.<p>

En realidad, no soñaba con nada. Todo era azul, un vacio azul, que no me recordaba a nada existente. De vez en cuando, se escuchaban voces que susurraban el acertijo del cual Lydia y yo fuimos victimas. Abrí los ojos de golpe, esperando encontrarme con mi desordenada habitación con posters de los Mets.

En cambio, yacía en un frio suelo que aparentemente pertenecía a un sótano. Traté de levantarme, completamente asustado, pero mi pie estaba encadenado a un pilar central. Con solo mi pijama como vestuario, no tarde en ponerme helado y extrañar mi manta. Grité unas cuantas veces, pero sabía que era inútil.

_Stiles, que orgulloso estoy, por fin has podido descubrir la respuesta de ese hermoso y perfecto acertijo. Si, estabas en lo correcto, un alma gemela es lo que todos tenemos. La mayoría nunca se da cuenta donde está, pero tu eres afortunado. La has encontrado, gracias el don que tú y Lydia recibieron. Me encantaría decirte en que consiste, pero no, eso va al final. Todo lo que te adelantaré ahora, es que serás el primer ser humano en perder a su alma gemela. O mejor dicho, que tendrá que matarla._

* * *

><p><strong>Ay dios, siento que me asesinaran por este capítulo. Desde ahora, estoy completamente segura de que me odiaran.<strong>

**Bueno, mejor dejo de aburrirlos.**

**Moii.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Encuéntrame

**N/A**: ¡Lo siento por la demora!

**Disclaimer: ****Teen Wolf no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Sentía sus pasos. Sentía su respiración. Sentía su voz susurrando mi nombre. Sentía como se sentaba en la cama de mi habitación y suspiraba. Sentía cada parte de ella, aunque estuviera en otro lugar.<p>

Ya había gritado a tal punto de que mi garganta ardía, aunque sabía que nadie nunca me escucharia. Mi pie sangraba y no podía hacer nada para curarlo. La misteriosa voz que me atormentaba no me había hablado hacia un buen rato, y aunque fuera extraño, prefieria escucharla, ya que así no me sentía tan, ¿solo?

Por otro lado, sentía como Lydia caminaba en círculos por mi habitación. Tenía claro de que había tomado el marco donde había colocado uno de sus perfectos dibujos y ella se había reido en voz baja. Parte de mi se había avergonzado, pero lo olvidé rápidamente, tal vez nunca más la volveria a ver.

No digas eso, Stiles.

No entendía como Lydia había llegado hasta mi cuarto, ni tampoco como podía sentir todo lo que hacia y decía. Recordé cuando Kira mencionó que había visto algo extraño en nosotros. ¿Acaso pudo notar nuestra conexión a simple vista?

Sus ojos verdes aparecían cada vez que cerraba los mios. Esto ya me estaba llevando a la locura.

Repentinamente los pasos de Lydia se hicieron más nítidos. Si no me equivocaba, se acercaba a mi tablero, que estaba lleno de fotos y artículos sobre los asesinatos, la Manada Hale y los archivos de Deaton. Tomó uno de los hilos que cruzaba por aquel tablero, uno de los rojos, e hizo que este vibrara. Lo escuchaba todo a la perfección.

-Por favor, encuéntrame -susurré, sin obtener una respuesta, pero estaba seguro que ella me había escuchado.

-Lydia -repetí, aunque ella ya se había ido corriendo, llamando a mi padre-. ¡No!

Shhh, Stiles.

Mi piel se erizó y me quedé helado. Aquella voz había vuelto. Tenía rabia, rabia contra los malditos hilos, rabia contra toda esta situación.

-¿Qué quieres? -grité al vacio, porque no sabía a quien más hablarle. Ya estaba harto de esconderme y esperar que mi pie se desencadenara mágicamente.

Stiles, no es necesario gritar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -dije con normalidad esta vez, pero sin evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras calleran. Había dormido unas horas, pero el cansancio cayó en mi sin perdón. Como si dormir sin saber donde estás ni tu almohada favorita fuera satisfactorio.

Ya te lo expliqué todo. Es un plan, todo va acorde a un plan. Cada minúsculo movimiento que realizas contribuye.

-¿Entonces si me quedo quieto me vas a liberar?

Escuché una risa grave resonar en mis oídos. Solté un gemido. Mi pie sangraba más de lo normal.

Todo es un plan...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? -grité-. ¿Qué?

¿De ti, Stiles? Nada. Lydia es la que me interesa. El primer ser humano sobrenatural que además comparte una conexión. A Lydia es la que necesito. ¿Tú? No eres nada aún.

Me acurruqué en el piso y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no era un sueño, pero lo único que quería era despertar.

Con las palabras de aquella voz, me fuí quedando lentamente dormido.

* * *

><p>-Necesitará reposo por dos días y tomar el medicamento antes de dormir. Procure cambiar la venda de vez en cuando.<p>

Flashes pasaban por mis ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de una mujer que me sonaba familiar. Un hilo rojo, café con leche, dos manos entrelazadas y una cerrada en un puño. Y ya no quedaba nada más.

-¿Stiles? -susurró mi padre.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en el Hospital Memorial de Beacon Hills. Las paredes blancas y las sábanas más gruesas que había visto en mi vida. Si, definitivamente era el Hospital.

-Papá... -respondí. Él se abalanzó sobre mi y me dió un calido abrazo que respondí con gusto-. Estaba tan asustado...

-Ni te imaginas nosotros, gracias a Lydia estás aquí.

Lo sabía, sabía que me encontraría. Para esi teniamos una conexión, ¿no?

-¿Está ella aquí? -pregunté.

-Está afuera junto a Scott -respondió mientras me daba una sonrisa sospechosa-. ¿Te gusta, cierto?

-¿Qué? -empecé a sudar-. No...

Mi padre solo se limitó a sonreir.

-¿Papá? -pregunté y él me miro con sus ojos color miel, muy similares a los mios-. ¿Donde estaba yo? ¿En un sótano, cierto?

-En el sótano -asintió él- de Eichen House.

-¿Eichen House? ¿En el loquero?

-Stiles, es un manicomio, se respetuoso -me regañó.

-Oh... -de un momento a otro, sentí como el agotamiento me caía hasta los pies. Traté de mantenerme despierto, pero no tardé en bostezar-. Papá, estoy cansado...

Si, Stiles, estás cansado. Ven, toma una siesta.

Me senté en la cama bruscamente para evitar dormirme, pero fue inútil. Justo cuando estaba cayendo rendido un grito me sobresaltó. Scott entró corriendo a la sala y literalmente se lanzó sobre mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Mejor les dejo hablar -dijo mi padre mientras dejaba la habitación-. Scott, nada de llaves ni golpes sorpresas.

Scott simplemente lo ignoró y siguió apretandome el cuello. Solté un quejido y él se separó.

-Por poco me exprimes -solté.

-Hermano, ¿Cuantas vidas tienes? -Scott se sentó con tods confianza en la camilla, como si del sillón de su casa se tratara-. Te he visto en este hospital desde los 7 años.

Simplemente todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó. ¿Acaso esa voz podía manipularme de tal forma?

-Scott te traje una.. -Lydia abrió la puerta y por poco sentí que se me iba el aire. Llevaba una coleta que estaba bastante desordenada, pero yo pensaba que se veía muy bonita. Por primera vez desde que la conozco, la pelirroja llevaba unos jeans ajustados de un color negro y una camiseta morada, con estampados de flores por supuesto. Me miró con sus ojos que ya me sabía de memoria, sonrió y apretó con fuerza la botella de 7 Up que llevaba en las manos-. Hey, estás despierto.

-Yep, eso pasa cuando abres los ojos -dije y ella se rió. Se acercó hacia mi y me dió un cálido, pero por desgracia, corto abrazo. Miró a Scott y le tendió la botella.

-Su gaseosa, caballero.

-¿Dónde está Ally? -preguntó Scott mientras le quitaba la tapa a su bebida.

-¿Ally? -susurré.

-Oh, se tuvo que marchar. Seguramente no te manda saludos, Stiles.

-Era de suponer. Allison no le desearía el bien ni a su familia -dije y Scott suspiró-. Todavía me sorprende que halla pisado un hospital.

-No te sientas tan especial, solo vino para acompañar a Scott -dijo Lydia para luego levantar las dos cejas a Scott.

-¿Qué? -miré a Lydia y ella asintió-. A uno lo secuestran un día y ya se pierde cosas.

Scott estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y Lydia se rió al notarlo.

-Ok, Stiles, tenemos que hablar -Lydia me miró fíjamente y luego hizo lo mismo con Scott. Recalcó cada palabra-. Seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa? Stiles, te secuestraron -respondió Scott-. Obviamente seria de gran ayuda que nos dijeras que es lo que recuerdas.

-Solo si estás preparado, por supuesto -agregó Lyds.

-No -mi voz era como un eco. Mis dos acompañantes esperaban expectantes cada palabra que salia de mi boca-. Tengo que decirles lo que pasó. Es importante. Lydia, no sé quien es o qué es, pero tengo una maldita voz en mi cabeza que quiere hacerte daño.

-¿Qué?

-Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en ese infernal sótano, no paré de hacerle preguntas a esa voz -continué- y me dijo que mi secuestro contribuía a un plan, pero que yo no le servía, o para ser más específico, que no quería nada de mi. Él te busca, Lydia, quiere hacerte algo...pero no entiendo qué. Dijo que eras valiosa, ya sabes, por lo de nuestra conexión.

-Oh... -suspiró Lydia-. Claro. Todo tiene sentido, Stiles.

-¿Si? -preguntó confundido Scott.

-Si -repitió la pelirroja-. Debí haberlo sabido. Derek me advirtió sobre esto.

-¿Ehh? -solté-. No te estoy entendiendo.

-No podemos hablarlo aquí, no podemos hablarlo ahora. Te necesitamos totalmente sano, Idiota -siguió Lydia-. Solo así podremos afrontar esta pesadilla juntos.

* * *

><p>Pasar tres días en cama no es divertido.<p>

Todo por la fea herida de mi pie y su venda con olor a hospital. Se suponía que eran solo dos días, pero Lydia insistió que debía estar bien descansado para la próxima reunión en el sótano de la escuela. Derek Hale también estaría allí, cosa que a Scott le maravillaba pero a mi no mucho. Ah, y Kira también, según me dijo Lydia.

Cuando finalmente me puse mejor, me dirigí a la escuela en el coche de mi padre, que insistió en llevarme hasta allá. Entré, me dirigí a mi casillero a buscar unos libros e inmediatamente bajé hasta el sótano. El pasillo estaba más sucio y descuidado que de costumbre, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto. Tomé la manilla la giré bruscamente.

-Y finalmente llega -exclamó Allison, que estaba de pie junto a Scott y Lydia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Argent -respondí sarcástico.

-No sabía que tu amiguito formaba parte de estas reuniones -dijo Derek Hale, que estaba al otro lado de la sala junto a Isaac y Kira.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en un asiento vacio que estaba bastante alejado de todas las personas presentes.

-¿Podemos ir al grano? -suplicó Isaac.

-Bien, bien -Lydia se acercó al centro, donde la mesa central llena de papeles ya no estaba, y solo quedaba un cuadrado marcado en el círculo-. La cosa es que, Stiles, ese idiota de allí, fue secuestrado como una especie de "carnada".

-¿Carnada? -preguntó Derek repentinamente interesado.

-Sip. Como tu me lo advertiste, Derek. Alguien está tratando de obtener la conexión que Stiles y yo compartimos. Y él fue secuestrado para que yo misma lo encontrara. Este sujeto desconocido quería entender de alguna forma como ambos funcionamos y lo logró. Stiles, se que podías escucharme a través de los hilos.

Asentí lentamente mientras ponía atención. Todo tenía sentido y parecía encajar, pero, ¿cómo Lydia lo sabía?

-¿Cómo lo sé? -parecía como si Lydia me leyera la mente-. Bueno, estuve estudiando y analizando la situación. Ah, y por supuesto Kira me dió una información de mucha utilidad.

Las mejillas de Kira se pusieron completamente rojas. Abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero sus ojos mostraban una preocupación que me dió una extraña punsada en el pecho. Sin antes poder pestañear, cuatro Onis ingresaban al sótano y estaba seguro de que podía verme otra vez en el sótano de Eichen House.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Sé que no pasa nada interesante, pero me demoré bastante para este capítulo y solo quería subirles algo. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo si valdrá la pena, lo siento lo siento

Moii


End file.
